RWBY : Red vs Blue
by JustAnotherIndonesianWriter
Summary: "Having another 'B' in our team won't hurt, right?" - Brian Blues was just another silent weapon meister that attended Signal Academy with his friend, Ruby Rose, until that eventful night at the Dust Shop happened. [Series Re-written with an inserted OC]
1. The Mute, Brian Blues

**-One Night-**

**-Dust Shop-**

A young girl is standing with a young man right beside her. Both of them are putting their hoods up so their faces were obstructed, the shop was quiet and peaceful. The shopkeeper was already half awake at that time, the two couldn't care less about it, and they had their share of their crusade of 'Dust Hunt' anyway. So the girl helped herself with a random magazine, while the young man silently watched on anyway. They seemed quiet and uninterrupted.

Well ... Until THEY came. A loud bang was heard over the door. About 5 men entered the shop, a menacing grin plastered on their faces. Their leader, who had an orange hair and white dress shirt walked in and puffed his cigarette. He dropped the dust left behind by his stick to the floor. The shopkeeper could only frown at the sight, until one of the goons raised his gun and the middle aged shopkeeper.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop this late?" He asked with a somewhat confident, irritated and evil tone. The gun's still pointed at the Shopkeeper's head, the middle aged man could only let his mouth opened wide and slowly raising both of his hands in response. He's afraid, obviously.

"P-Please!" The shopkeeper stammered both in fear and surprise. "Ju ... Just take my Lien and leave!" He continued, hands still up in the air.

"Shhh ..." The leader put a finger up to his lip. "Calm down, we're not here for your money." He said coolly, his gaze then turned to the dust dispensers at the right hand side of the store, his lips formed a victorious grin. "Grab the dust." He ordered his goons. In which they immediately head over to the dispensers and sucked the dusts into a tube. The leader put a large briefcase in front of the shop keeper. "Crystals. Burn, Uncut." He asked, no, Demanded. Which the middle aged man could only nodded and grabbed his crystals as a reply.

One of the goons went to the left hand side of the store and about to take the dusts, until he saw two hooded figures at far end of the store, he frowned and shook his head several times. He pulled out his sword from his side and approached the group of two, who's still focused on their magazines.

"Alright, kids. put your hands where i can see 'em." He ordered out loud. No response, the goon gritted his teeth. "Hey, i said hands in the air!" He said once again. Still no response. He walked over to the group and turned both of their bodies around. "You got a death wish or something?!" He asked with an irritated tone, their hoods now pulled down, their faces now unobstructed.

The girl had an auburn-red hair with silver eyes, her skin complexion was pale white, she was wearing a mostly black but with a bit of red dress shirt, with a hooded red cape, a black and red shoes, and black thighs. While the young man had a dark blue hair with deep azure eyes, he is wearing an also azure colored snowboarding goggles (don't ask why, it's his taste.) a mostly blue and white colored hoodie with a black shirt underneath, a dark blue trousers and a dark blue sneakers. both of their hoods are now pulled down.

The two turned their faces towards the goon with a confused face. They're wearing their personal red and blue colored headphones, so they're oblivious to what's happening around them. The auburn haired girl was the first to speak. "Eh?" She asked with a curious manner. In which the bluenette only watched on, his mouth kept shut. The goon tapped on his ear, signalling the two to put their headphones off. they shrugged and proceeds to do so.

"Yes?" She asked again.

"I said put your hands in the air, now!" He yelled to the two.

The two turned their faces to each other and then back to then goon, then back to face each other again. The blunette just raised an eyebrow an shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you ..." She began. "... Robbing us...?"

"Yes!"

"Oh ..." She frowned as she answered that, the short teen looked at her slightly taller ... Although not so much taller anyway ... blue haired friend, in which he just tilted his head to the side and blinked several times. She gestured her hands and finally, the young man nodded, and the two faced the goon with a somewhat evil grin.

**_HYAH!_**

Was the sound produced by the girl when she kicked the goon to the other end of the store, startling one of the goons, the leader only cocked his head, signaling the other goon to take care of the problem. The goon nodded and pulled his gun out.

"Freeze!" He yelled.

The two short teens once again looked at each other, the young man finally nodded and glared at the goon.

_**...**_

_**CRASH!**_

The goon was thrown out of the window, a red and blue flash followed him out of the window and landed on the street. The people inside the store looked out to see what happened. They found the two figures leaning against each others' backs with their weapons drawn, the girl had a red and black colored scythe, while the young man had a green and white bladed sword with a blue hilt. Both of them had this confident grin on their faces,, and they finally slammed their weapons to the asphalt, cracking it.

* * *

**RWBY : Red vs Blue**

**Chapter One : The Mute, Brian Blues**

* * *

The leader looked out of the window with a boring manner.

"Ooookkaayyy ..." He began, before signaling the goons to go outside. "Get them ..." He ordered.

The goons ran out to the street to engage the two teens. The bluenette's upper lip twitched upwards before he raised his right hand and fired his signature 'Slash Harkens' to one of the goons the Bladed hook stabbed through the goon and the young man pulled the wire back. His left hand already set with his sword, which everyone dubbed 'the Lucifer', and for a good reason, of course. He did a 360 sword spin, before swinging it at full force, stabbing the goon and knocking him out.

"Not bad ..." The auburn haired complimented, as she readies her own weapon. "But watch this!" She yelled.

She used her scythe as a makeshift pole and jumped at it, do a 360 spin and kicked one of the goon, before she retracts her scythe and spins it around, managing to slash one of the goons in the process. more or less, it was a quick kill, and an awesome two for one. She ends her her trick by putting the scythe on her shoulders and grinned over to the bluenette, with a victorious smile on her face.

"How's that?!" She asked cheerfully, the slightly taller young man didn't reply, he saw one of the goon tried to reach for her cape. He pulled the Lucifer from his back once again, the edge of the blade opens up, bringing up a barrel of a gun forward, the hilt of the sword turned 45 degrees, making the trigger. His 'smart' snowboarding goggles giving out the calculations needed for him to take the shot. He pulled the trigger, and a blue beam was fired out of the barrel of his 'Gun-Blade'.

_**Bang!**_

The beam ran past the girl's shoulder, and it pierced through the goon's chest, the bad guy slumped back, out of the light. The girl looked surprised, she turned her face to her back to see the knocked out goon, and then back to the young man, then finally back to the goon again.

"Okay, i take my words back." She scratched her head. "Thanks." She smiled, cheerfully, in which the young man replied with a smile.

The leader saw his knocked out goons. "You were worth every cent ..." He mocked. "Truly, you were." He picked up his cane up and throws his cigar down to the streets. "Well, Red and Blue ..." He began, adverting his gaze to the two young teens. "I think we can all say that it's been an eventful evening. And as much as i'd love to stick around ..." He continued, as he raised his cane which is actually a gun to point at the teens. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways ..." He grinned before he pulled the trigger.

The cane launched an explosive shell, the girl failed to react in time, only managed to flail her arms and yell in panic, while the young man's right hand was instinctively pulled up, his metal Gauntlet opens up and it deployed a small shield.

_**Boom!**_

Just in time, indeed. The shield managed to absorb the explosion, but the two lost sight of the culprit. The quickly recovered and scanned the area for the orange haired man. The young man was the first to see him, currently headed towards the roof of a building. He tapped lightly the shorter girl's shoulder, and gestured his fingers over to the building. She nodded.

The shopkeeper peeped his head out from the door.

"Do you mind if we go after him?" She asked.

"Not at all." He answered. The two took the cue to dash to the building.

The auburn haired girl used her scythe in its 'rifle mode' and fired on the ground. She used the massive recoil of the gun to launch herself forward to the roof at high speed, while the young man's sneakers had this 'built-in small jet', that he can use to get to places quickly. He boosted himself using his shoes and landed on the roof. The two had their weapons ready, they saw the orange haired man looking back to them.

"Hey!" The girl yelled out loud.

"Persistent ..." He grunted, and before him, A VTOL aircraft is seen trying to get close to him. Looks like its his transportation. The man boards the VTOL and finally turned his gaze back to the teens. "End of the line, Kids!" He threw a red crystal towards the two, in which the two only looked at it in confusion. The man took this chance to fire another explosive shell at the crystal.

The kids, unable to react in time could only see their inevitable end, until a figure stepped in. She was carrying a cane, her skin was pale, she was wearing a white shirt with a black trousers, a black and purple colored cape, a blonde hair, a clear lens glasses. She made a barrier with her powers and protected the teens.

Both weapon meisters could only looked in awe at their savior. The blonde haired woman quickly adjusted her glasses and launched an attack at the VTOL, almost throwing it off balance, she continued to make an ice storm that even managed to pierced the VTOL's engines. Just as she was about to finish the aircraft, a figure stepped into the door of the craft. She frowned at the shadowed figure.

The figure used fire based attacks, as she lunges a fire spell at the team. The attack was blocked by the blonde woman's barrier. The figure counters immediately by lighting the floor she's standing in on fire, the woman barely evaded it. She quickly used her psychic powers to take control of the flying debris and launched it forward to the VTOL. Unfortunately, shadowed woman managed to counter the attack off.

The auburn haired girl nodded at the slightly taller bluenette beside her, and turned her scythe to the rifle mode. In which the young man also did the same with his sword. The two fired a salvo of bullets and beams towards the figure, but she shrugged them off with a psychic field, and returned the favor by lightning the floor around them on fire.

The young man, realizing what about to happen, immediately pushed the girl away, while he activated his boost engines. The blonde woman simply did a forwards roll. The three managed to evade the explosion unharmed, but with a price to pay. The culprit and his 'assistant', managed to get away with the VTOL craft. The blonde haired woman could only frown at the sight.

The two turned their gaze at the woman. "You're ... A huntress!" The girl exclaimed happily. "Can i have your autograph?!" She asked out loud, which caused a tick mark to appear at the young man's head.

* * *

**-Later-**

**-Undisclosed Location-**

The two teenagers are sitting inside a room with the woman circling around them.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lads." She scolded. "You two put yourselves and others in great danger." She continued.

"They started it!" The girl protested. The young man could only raised both of his hands in defense.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home ... With a pat on a back." She started, which caused the auburn haired girl to smile in relieve, while the young man only watched on, curiously. "And a slap on the wrist!" She slammed her whip on the table, startling the two kids.

"Eeek!" The girl yelled, while the bluenette once again raised both of his hands in defense.

"But ... there is someone here who would like to meet you two." The woman stood aside and lets a man with a silver hair, black dress shirt with another green shirt underneath. He was wearing a black glasses, and brought in cookies and milk to the two.

"**Ruby Rose** ..." He leaned in close to the girl. "You ..." He began. "Have silver eyes ..."

Ruby could only frown at the sight and cocked her head to the side.

"And you ..." He turned his face to the silent young man. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice full of curiosity.

He only nodded, not giving a reply whatsoever. Ruby realized her friend's silent nature and spoke up instead.

"Oh, he's **Brian Blues**." She answered. "He's a friend of mine, also a weapon meister." At this, the blunette nodded once more to the man. "Don't mind him. He's a guy with a few words."

"Ah ... Brian ..." He repeated the word 'Brian' for quite a few times before leaning in close to him. "Your goggles are crooked." Brian only twitched his snowboarding glasses and raised an eyebrow after that.

"Um ..." Ruby said nervously.

"So!" He clicked his fingers, signaling the blonde woman to show the last battle's footage. "Where did you two learn to do this?"

"S-signal Academy?" She answered with a confused tone.

"They taught you two to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular, although my friend over here learns all of his swordplay all by himself."

"I see ..." The man set the cookies down at the table in front of them.

Ruby took one cookie and immediately swallowed it whole, and grabbed another cookie and proceeds to do so again. Brian could only raised an eyebrow in amusement of the sight. His hand slowly reaching for one of the cookie but its quickly swatted off by her. The bluenette frowned.

"It's just that i've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before ..." The once again began. "A dusty, old crow ..."

"Mmm!" Ruby nodded with face full of cookie crumbs. "Thahs mah unkhuh!" She continued with her mouth full of cookies. Brian tapped his cheek, signaling the girl beside him to swallow her cookies first before answering. A tick mark appeared on her head and she quickly swallowed the cookies. "Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow!" She exclaimed. "He's a teacher at Signal."

The man took a sip of his milk before waving his hand, signaling Ruby to continue.

"I was a complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm like HOOO-WAAHH!" She yelled, her arms flailing around. Her right hand slapped Brian's face, and he could only frown in response.

"So I've noticed." The man replied. "And what is an adorable girl and a young man like yourselves doing at a school to train warriors?"

"Well ... I want to be a Huntress! And Brian here is also aiming to be a Huntsman." She answered.

"You two want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! But Brian here has his own reasons ... You have to ask him if you want the details." Ruby pointed her thumb to the bluenette right beside her. "I only have to more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see, my older sister's starting there this year and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress so i can help people." She explained. "My parents always taught us to help others, so i thought, 'Hey, i might as well make a career out of it!'. I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much Romantic and Exciting! _**AND JUST REALLY GOSH! AAAH!**_ You know?!" She yelled in a loud and very fast way, her hands once again flailing and once again, managed to hit Brian's face.

The room went into an awkward silence. Brian frowned at his Hyperactive friend.

" ... Do you know who i am?" The man finally began after a few seconds of silence.

"You're **Professor Ozpin**. The Headmaster of Beacon." Ruby answered.

"Hello." He greeted.

"It's nice to meet you." Ruby greeted back, and Brian gave a nod.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked, while fixing his crooked glasses.

"More than anything." She answered, and Brian gave a certain nod as well.

Ozpin turned his gaze over to the blonde woman, in which she only gave a 'Hmmph' and looked away.

"Well, okay." He replied with a lazy manner.

Ruby gave a wide smile while Brian's upper lip twitched up by a tiny bit.

* * *

**-Later-**

**-Ship, En Route to Beacon-**

A Tall yellow haired figure is seen hugging, or rather, crushing the two smaller figures right in front of her.

"OH! I can't believe my baby sister and her boyfriend are going to Beacon with me!" She yelled out loud happily. "This is the BEST. DAY. EVER!" She squealed.

"Pleash Stohph." Ruby muffled, while Brian fidgets a bit on her crushing arms.

Meet, **Yang Xiao Long**, Ruby's adoptive sister. She had this golden hair, and lilac eyes ... And a similar personality to her sister, much to Brian's dismay. She finally lets go of both of the shorter figures in front of her.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang yelled.

"Really, sis, it was nothing." Ruby answered. "And Brian here is not my boyfriend. I mean, sure, we went way back, but we're not engaged or something." She pointed her index finger at the bluenette, in which he nodded back.

"What do you mean? It was incredible!" Yang denied her sister's answer. "Everyone at the beacon is going to think you two are the 'Bee's Knees'." She continued.

"I don't wanna be the 'Bee's Knees'! I don't want to be ANY kinds of knees. Both of us just want to be a normal girl and boy with normal knees." Ruby raised both of her hands, protesting.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited ... I ... Just ..." Ruby trailed off. "I got moved ahead two years, while Brian got moved ahead by a year. Both of us don't want to people think that we're special or something."

"But you two ARE special!" Yang grabbed both of the younger kids' shoulders.

The news that's currently on the screen are suddenly turned off, and the hologram of the blonde woman from last time once again appeared, greeting the new students.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." She greeted.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is **Glynda Goodwitch**." She introduced herself, Yang mouthed an 'oh'. "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is YOUR duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it's our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." She explained, after she finished her speech, the hologram dims off.

"Wow!" Ruby quickly approached the window, Brian and Yang trailed behind her. "You can see Signal from up here!" She commented on the view. "I guess, home isn't too far after all."

"Beacon's our home now." Yang once grabbed both of the shorter teens' shoulders once again. Ruby gave a sincere smile, while Brian's upper lip once again twitched upwards.

... Well until they heard someone barfing out loud.

"Well, i guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang chuckled.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted, though." Ruby commented. "I wonder who we're gonna meet ..." She pouted.

"Well, i just hope that they're better than vomit boy over here." Yang patted her shoulders.

Brian walked over to the windows and leaned his hands in the metal railings.

_**"..." He said out loud.**_

* * *

**Chapter One : Done!**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

So ... I've been watching RWBY Recently ... And I'm just blown away by its awesomeness! Monty Oum is just a Genius, i tell you! GENIUS!

So, this Fic is my attempt to Rewrite the series with an OC of mine, that's also named after myself, Brian. I thought that 'Red wouldn't be complete without the color blue' so i decided to make a character that bears my favorite color! Blue! :D And yes, basically this is a prototype story.

YES! Brian is Left Handed. YES! He is a silent mute. And, his sword is modeled after the GN Sword V, From the Gundam 00 Series. And if you're wondering what's is official symbol, His symbol is a blue colored Phoenix [The Cover Art for this fic, which is not done by me, btw], this is a reference to the Assassin's Creed series, in which he also wears a white and blue hoodie. Don't ask about the Goggles. I just like the design.

Thanks for Reading, Hope you guys enjoyed the story! Traesto!


	2. Shining Beacon

**-About an Hour Later-**

**-Beacon-**

After a somewhat unpleasant flight with the 'vomit boy', the group of three finally set their foot to the academy of their dreams, **Beacon**. The 3 were struck awed by the sight of the large school before them. Ruby and Yang gave a wide smile of amusement, while Brian simply planted his hands into his pockets and repaired his crooked goggles, although his eyes DID widened a bit in amusement.

"Wooowww..." Ruby and Yang said in unison.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang began, crossing her arms in satisfaction.

A few students passed by the group, carrying their personal weapons. An awed Ruby suddenly turned into her Chibi form her eyes suddenly shining in excitement. A tick mark appeared on Brian's face as the girl beside him suddenly turned into a flying anime character.

"Ooh! Oh! Sis!" Ruby pointed out towards a random passerby. "That kid has a collapsible staff!" She yelled out loud. Brian mentally facepalmed while Yang could only sigh at his Sister's behavior. "And she's got a fire sword!" She continued, her chibi form started to fly towards the other passerby, before Brian's left hand grabbed her by the cape, pulling her back. It dispels the Chibi spell.

"Ow, hey!" Ruby grunted.

"Easy there, sis." Yang sighed. "They're just weapons."

"JUST Weapons?!" Ruby protested. "They're an extensions of ourselves! They're a part of us!" She raised both of her hands, "They're just SO cool!"

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Or, Brian's Lucifer?" Yang pointed out. "Aren't you happy with it?"

"Of course, I'm happy with Crescent Rose!" She pulled out the scythe and started swinging it around. The bladed end of the weapon almost pierced Brian's forehead, in which he barely evaded it. The bluenette frowned once again at the image. "I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, But better." She explained.

Yang only shook her head and pulled her sister's hood up, covering her whole face. "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try to and make some friends of your own?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"But ... Why would i need friends when i have you and Brian over here?" Ruby pulled her hood down from her head.

"Well ... Actually my friends are here." Yang replied, and at that instant, 4 other people suddenly showed up behind the golden haired girl, they group immediately struck a pose. "GottaGoCatchUp, KayCyaBye!" The group dashed off, almost hitting the two younger students. Ruby was left dazed at the point where she's standing, while Brian simply took a step back.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Ruby yelled, still dazed. "Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" She's literally asking no one at this point, her head still spinning. "I don't know what i'm doing ..." She lost her footing and slumped backwards. She was just going to hit a cargo right behind her, until Brian extends his right hand and caught the Auburn Haired girl's left hand.

The bluenette pulled Ruby back up. She quickly regained her composure.

"Excuse me..." A voice growled behind them. The two turned their face towards a silvering-white haired girl, whose height stands just above Ruby's. "What are you two doing?!" She yelled.

"Uhh ... Sorry?" Ruby said, scratching the back of her head, until an exclamation mark appeared right beside her head. "Wait, i didn't fall! Why should i say sorry?" She protested.

"I'm talking about what's inside! If you managed to crush one of those and ohh ..." She growled. "I mean, this is DUST! The dust that's mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry!" She opened one of the briefcase she's holding, and pulled out a test tube filled with a red colored dust.

"Uuhh ..."

"What are you two, braindead?!" She started to shake the tube around. "Fire, Water, Lightning, Energy!" Some of the dust managed to tickle Ruby's nose, and she started to flinch a few times. "Are you two even listening to me?! Is any of this sinking in? What do you two have to say for yourselves?!" She shook the tube once more and Ruby finally reached her limits.

Brian's eyes gradually widened and he immediately raised his right hand, opening his gauntlet.

"**ACHOO!**"

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

**RWBY : Red vs Blue**

**Chapter Two : Shining Beacon**

* * *

A small explosion occurred. Brian closed his small shield, and the blast managed to make the wind turn.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing i was talking about!" The silver haired girl ranted.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby played with her fingers and she looked away in an apologetic manner.

"Ugh, you complete ..." She started to trail off. "...Idiot?" Her gaze turned to the bluenette.

Brian's bangs are now lifted up, revealing his forehead. A horizontal scar ran through his forehead, The silver haired girl suddenly went silent. The bluenette noticed her sudden attention at his forehead, and quickly adjusted his bangs down again to cover his forehead.

"Where ... Where did you get that?" She asked, no response.

Brian's left hand slowly curling up, making a fist, his eyes slowly narrowed. Both Ruby and the silver haired girl realized the sudden sadness and grim emitting from the Bluenette's eyes. Ruby quickly spoke up.

"He ... He doesn't want to talk about it." Ruby raised a hand.

"I ... I see ... Sorry." She trailed off, although she seemed to force the last part out of her mouth, her expression finally soften up." So ... What are you two doing here? Aren't you two a little young to be attending beacon?"

"Well ... We ..." Ruby stammered out.

"Word of advice, this isn't your ordinary combat school." She crossed her hands. "It's not just sparring and practice in here. We're here to fight monsters."

"Thanks for the tip ... Princess ..." Ruby teased quietly.

A black haired figure quickly approached the group. She was slightly taller than all of them, but still shorter than Yang.

"Heiress, actually." The black haired corrected. "**Weiss Schnee**, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the world's largest producers of energy propellant in the world." She pointed towards the silver haired girl.

"Ah ... Finally, some recognition ..." Weiss breathed out a sigh.

"... The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The black haired girl continued her explanation. Weiss's Eyes gradually widened in surprise.

"How Dare-" Weiss yelled "The nerve of-" She went lost in words. "Ugh." She quickly closed the briefcase and started walking off.

"I promise i'll make it up to you!" Ruby yelled in an apologetic way to Weiss, in which she didn't respond.

The group of three once again was left standing in an awkward silence.

Ruby sighed and rubbed her silver eyes. "Guess we're not the only ones having a rough first day, huh, Brian ..." She said in a low tone, before turning back to face the black haired girl. "So! What's-"

The black haired girl walked off without a word. Brian only raised an eyebrow while Ruby sighed loudly and looked at her friend, and back to the large building right in front of them.

"Welcome to Beacon." Ruby said weakly.

A Blonde figure approached the group.

"Hey." He called out, gaining the attention of the two shorter teens. "I'm **Jaune**."

"Ruby." She replied. "And this here's Brian." The bluenette nodded at the boy in response. The auburn haired girl smirked for a while before saying. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

* * *

**-Later-**

The three young lads are seen walking down the outer area of Beacon.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on." Jeane explained.

"Look, I'm sorry, but Vomit-Boy was the first thing that came to my mind." Ruby replied. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, and what if i called you Crater-Face?" Jeane said in defense.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

"Well, the name's **Jaune Arc**." He pointed at himself in confidence. "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it."

" ... do they ...?"

"They will ... Well ... I hope they will ..." Jaune lost his confidence. "I mean my mom always says, uh ... Nevermind ..."

Ruby giggled at the sight, while Brian kept his mouth shut, as always.

"So ..." Ruby began. "I got this thing." She pulled out the Crescent Rose and stabbed it onto the concrete floors.

"Whoa!" Jaune raised both of his hands in a surprised manner. "Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle."

"A ... Wha ..?"

"It's also a gun." Ruby cocked the Crescent Rose.

"Oh ... That's cool!" Jaune complimented.

"So, what've you got?"

Jaune pulled out a sword.

"Oh ... Uh ... I got this sword." He began, Ruby mouthed an impressed 'oooh', while Brian finally turned his attention towards the blonde. "Yeah, and i've got this shield too!" He continued as he raised his left arm, summoning a shield.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked in curiosity.

"Well ... Uh ... The shield gets smaller ... So when i get tired of carrying it, i can just ... Put it away."

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?

"Yeah, it does." Jaune hung his head down, before turning his gaze to the bluenette. "How about you, Brian? Got anything good?"

Brian responded by taking out and unfolding the Lucifer. He spins the blade around before planting it on the concrete floors, in the same fashion as Ruby's. Jaune's eyes went wide as he saw the almost 2 Meter long sword in his left hand. He whistled a tone of impression before finally taking a good look to the green and white bladed sword.

"So ... A sword ...?" He asked the bluenette, and Brian just shook his head.

"Oh, it's also an Atomic Material Accelerating High Velocity Rifle. Or, what the guy himself called it in short - _**LCFR**_ [Read, Lucifer] which is _**L**_iquified atoms and _**C**_oncussion _**F**_iring _**R**_ifle-sword." Ruby explained, once again, the dumb look of the blonde's face returned. "It's also a gun."

"Forgive me for asking, but can you _**ACTUALLY** _speak at all?" Jaune asked the bluenette.

Brian sheathed the Lucifer back to his back, and only nodded in response.

"Well, he's a guy with a few words." Ruby explained.

Jaune only rubbed his head and stared at the pale skinned young man.

"Well ... Both of us are a kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess, both of us did go a little overboard designing these." Ruby snickered.

"Wait ... You two made those things?" Jaune asked, surprised.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons." She explained. "Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down." Jaune played with his sword. "My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me ... Well, i like it." Ruby smiled. "Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

Jaune started to hang his head down once more. "Yeah ... The Classics ..."

"So ... Why'd you help us out back there in the courtyard?"

"Eh, why not? I mean, my mom always said that 'Strangers are just friend you haven't met yet'." Jaune shrugged his shoulders.

Ruby proceeds to do the same, until a tick mark appeared on her head.

"Hey ... Where are we supposed to go?" She asked.

"I dunno ... I've been following you two the whole time." Jaune replied.

"I think we're supposed to go to the assembly ... But where to?" Ruby looked around for the Auditorium. In which Brian tapped lightly on both of their shoulders, they turned to face the bluenette, he had his thumb pointing to the large room behind him, easy to say, it was obvious that the room was the Auditorium. The two mouthed an awkward 'oh' before they went in.

* * *

**-Auditorium-**

The group of three walked into the large room filled with students all over the world. The sea of crowd is overwhelming.

"Ruby! Brian!" A familiar voice called out. "Over here! I saved you two a spot!" It was actually Yang, she waved towards the group.

Ruby's eyes once again enlightened at the sight of her sister. "Hey, we gotta go. We'll see you after the ceremony!" She ran quickly to Yang, while she waved back to Jaune. Brian only gave Jaune a slight nod before walking off as well, leaving the blonde young man alone, confused at the entrance of the large Auditorium.

"Hey, wait!" Jaune called out, much to his disappointment, they didn't hear him, and continued to walk away. "Argh ... Great." He sighed. "Where am i supposed to find another nice group to talk to?" He asked to no one.

The original group of three quickly reunited.

"How's your first day, kids?" Yang asked in a cheerful manner. Brian just gave a slight nod.

"You mean since you ditched me and i exploded?!" Ruby snapped.

"Yikes." Yang put her hands at her waist. "Meltdown already?"

Ruby crossed her arms in an irritated manner. "No, i LITERALLY exploded a hole in front of the school ... And there was fire ... And ... I think some ice." She explained.

"Are ... You being sarcastic?" Yang smirked playfully.

"Ugh ... I wish." Ruby groaned. "I almost tripped over some crabby girl's luggage if it wasn't for Brian over here, and then she yelled at me, and then i sneezed, and then i exploded, and then she yelled again, and i felt really bad, and i just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" She yelled out loud. Brian noticed Weiss's sudden appearance right behind them, and he sweatdropped. He was just about to signal the Auburn haired girl in front of him to shut up, but it's too late anyway.

"_**YOU**_!" Weiss yelled loudly at Ruby.

"OHGOD-It'sHappeningAgain!" Ruby yelled in a fast tempo as she jumped to Brian's arms.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off side of the cliff! And what's with the 'Crabby Girl'?! I thought i soften on you after we exploded!" Weiss ranted.

"Oh God, you REALLY exploded." Yang muttered in amusement.

"It was an accident!" Ruby said in defense, Brian frowned at the sudden weight in his arms, it was an awkward bridal-style, he set the girl down. Weiss quickly summoned a paper at Ruby's face. "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust company is not responsible for any injuries ..." And she began ... " ... Damages ... Operating ..." And she continued ... "Mandatory ... Schnee Family ... Familiarize ... In the field."

It was such a pain ... She was too fast for Brian to even take a note.

"Uh ..." Ruby muttered, dumbfounded by the sight.

"You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely." Ruby replied with a somewhat scared tone.

Weiss quickly shoved the paper to the auburn haired girl. "Read this and never speak to me again."

Yang quickly divided the conflicted girls. "Look, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot ... why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah, Great idea, sis!" Ruby nodded and quickly extends her right hand. "Hello, Weiss, I'm Ruby, and this is Brian! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there!" Weiss answered sarcastically and she pointed at Jaune. Brian sweatdropped before Weiss continued. "... Brian will be counted out, of course."

"Oh wow, really?" Ruby asked with an innocent tone.

Weiss frowned. "_**NO**_."

The mic rings as someone walked towards it. Ozpin's at the front of the auditorium, preparing to give his speech to the group of students. Brian couldn't care less about it and decided to put his headphones up.

...

After his speech, Glynda walked over to the podium, and Brian finally put his headphones down.

"... You will gather at the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." She informed.

And with that, the crowd dispersed.

"He seemed kind of off. Almost like he wasn't there ..." Yang pouted, Brian wore a confused look on his face, until Jaune had to startle the group.

"I'm a natural blonde, by the way." He exclaimed. Weiss and Brian visibly facepalmed.

* * *

**-A Few Hours Later-**

**-Ballroom-**

Brian is seen leaning his back against the wall. He's already wearing his relaxation clothing by now, which is composed by his black shirt, and black shorts. His Snowboarding goggles now taken off, replaced with a clear lens glasses with dark blue frames around it. His Azure colored eyes now visible. He doesn't seem to be interacting with his surroundings at all. To kill the time, he decided to scan around the ballroom. On the far left side, he found Ruby and Yang talking to each other, Yang noticed the bluenette and gave him a wave, in which he responded by giving a low wave as well. And on the far right side, he saw Jaune with his pajamas on. Brian mentally facepalmed at his newfound 'Friend'.

Although far away, he could hear bits and pieces of Ruby's and Yang's conversation. Something about 'Having new Friends.' He turned his gaze to his right once again, and found the girl from the last morning. The black haired girl. He quickly pouted. Who is she? He's curious, although he's sure as hell not going to open his mouth just to ask her.

... Well, until Yang decided to be a thought-crasher and immediately grabbed Brian by the elbow. On her left side, is Ruby. The bluenette raised an eyebrow in confusion, this is equivalent to asking a question directed to the auburn haired girl.

"I ... I kinda mentioned that girl to your right ..." Ruby began. "And then ... THIS happened."

Brian frowned.

The group of three approached the currently sitting black haired girl.

"Heeelllllooooo~!" Yang said cheerfully. Ruby and Brian finally got off from her crushing arm grip. Ruby crossed her arms while Brian repaired his crooked glasses.

The girl looked at them curiously. "Aren't you the girl who exploded this morning?"

"Uhh ... Yeah!" Ruby extends her hand. "The name's Ruby, and this is Brian." She pointed her other hand at the bluenette, in which he just nodded. "But ... You can just call me ... Crater-fac... Actually you can just call me Ruby ..."

"Okay." She replied with a lazy tone.

"What are you doing?!" Yang whispered.

"I don't know, help me!" Ruby whispered back.

The two looked at Brian, and he immediately raised both of his hands, not wanting to start a conversation. Yang nodded in defeat, before turning her face to the black haired girl again.

"So ... What's your name?" Yang asked with an awkward smile plastered on her face.

"**Blake**."

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister! And this is Brian! Ruby's boyfriend!" Yang yelled happily. A tick mark appeared on Brian's face.

"Sis ..." Ruby groaned. "How many times do i have to tell you that Brian here ... Is just a friend ...!" Ruby forced the last part of her words out, with a flustered face. Brian just crossed his arms, his face emitting no emotion.

"By the way ... I like your bow!" Yang complimented the black bow worn by Blake.

"Thanks."

"It goes with your ... Pajamas ...!" Yang paused for a while before she said the word 'Pajamas'.

"Right."

"Nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes. It's lovely."

Ruby whispered to the bluenette beside her. "At least she talks more than you." She teased. Brian just rolled his eyes in unamused manner.

Blake paused for a while. " ... Almost as lovely as this book ... That i will continue to read ... As soon as you leave."

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang blurted out casually, but Ruby took an interest in her, instead.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked the currently sitting Blake.

"Huh?" She asked back.

"Your book, does it have a name?"

"It's about a man with two souls, fighting each other for the control of his body." Blake explained.

"Oh yeah ... That's really ... Lovely." Yang sarcastically replied.

"I love books ... And so do Brian!" Ruby took a step closer and she also tug Brian's arm, much to his disappointment. "Yang used to read me every night before bed ... But i can't say why THIS GUY right here loves 'em though ..." She pointed at the currently frowning bluenette beside her. "Oh yeah ... The stories of heroes, monsters ... They're one of the reasons i want to become a Huntress."

"Why is that ...?" Blake turned her head up, looks like she also took an interest in the Auburn haired girl. "Hoping that you'll live happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will." Ruby answered. "As a girl, i wanted to be just like the heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and protected the people who couldn't protect themselves." She paused before continuing. "And i think Brian here also agreed with one of the reasons i just said as well." She finished her sentence, and Brian's body flinched immediately. Well ... She WAS right.

"That's very ambitious for a child." Blake said, almost setting her book down. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." She looked a bit saddened for some reason.

Ruby went silent for a while before she smiled. "That's why we're here ... To make it better."

"Oh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang leaped in for another 'Crushing' hug. Brian's eyes gradually widened and he immediately dove out of the way.

Unfortunately for Ruby, she was caught in her arms. "Ugh ... Cut it out!" She struggled against her sister. An anime-styled fight broke out.

Blake looked up in amusement. "Well, Ruby, Yang ... Brian ... it's a pleasure to-" She was cut off by an approaching figure.

It was Weiss. "What in the world is going on over here?!" She snapped. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?!"

"_**OH NOT YOU AGAIN**_!" Yang and Weiss yelled at the same time.

Ruby quickly realized the whole room is practically staring at them.

"Shh, guys ... She's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby said in a panicked manner.

"Oh, now you're on my side." Weiss crossed her arms.

"I was always on your side!"

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister?!" Yang entered the conversation. "She's only trying to be nice."

"She's a hazard to my health!"

"Everyone ..." Blake said with her monotone voice. Everyone looked at her, as she was holding up the candles. "Sleep." With that, she blew the fires away from the sticks.

Brian took this cue to walk away from the group, he went back to his sleeping bag and rested his head on the 'puffy' side of the bag. His upper lip once again twitched upwards, remembering the day's events.

_**"... Hmph ..." He muttered in a satisfied tone.**_

* * *

**Chapter Two : Done!**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Okay ... Here's chapter two ... It covers episode 2 and 3 at the same time ... so ... Hooray?

As you can see, Brian is NOT a complete mute. I'll try to make him speak once in a while. And about his history ... Let's just say not everyone has their 'happy endings'. I'm not going to say this now, but Brian here had his share of the dark side of the history, and that will explain the scar on his forehead. Oh yeah, didn't i tell you that he has bangs? Well, he has bangs, okay? Don't kill me , please. I just want to say, his history is deeper than it seems.

Well, i hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading! Traesto! :)


	3. Initiation I

**-Next Morning-**

**-Beacon-**

Brian's eyes slow opens up. He never was a really morning person, yet he liked ... LOVED ... To stay up late. He found himself sitting on a chair instead of his Sleeping Bag, with a book in his hands. He then remembered that he was reading 'To Protect' series by 'Mamoru Isayaki' last night. He puts the book away, his feet felt numb, a risk for sitting on a chair for the whole night. He forced himself to stand up anyway, and then he heard a loud, satisfying crack of his bones.

The bluenette looked around the Auditorium. People were already walking around, talking about the day's Initiation. Brian walked to his sleeping bag and pulled out his belongings. He went to the locker room to get changed and get his weapons back from his locker. He doesn't see any of his known relatives so he walked along anyway, not bothering to stop and talk to anyone.

Brian slipped his White and Blue hoodie zip-up jacket back to his body. His black shirt almost covered now covered in Whites and Blues. He changed his glasses and replaced it with his signature snowboarding goggles. He looked at himself at the mirror and adjusted his bangs so it will cover his whole forehead. After a brief of time, he finally went to his locker, which is like in the same row as Ruby's and Yang's.

He heard a guy and a girl talking about their teams when he's nearing his lockers.

"Come on, Nora ... Let's go" The guy said with an almost irritated tone.

"Yeah ...! Like ... Together, together, together ...!" She trailed off behind him.

The two walked pass by the bluenette. He sweatdropped at the sight. He finally saw Ruby and Yang by their own lockers. Ruby noticed him first, so she gave the young man a wave. Brian responded by walking closer to the group of two.

"I wonder what those two are so worked up about ..." Ruby asked to no one as she looked over her own locker.

"Oh, who knows ..." Yang replied, then she turned her face to her sister. "So! You seem awfully cheerful this morning!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms. "Don't tell me you're finally engaged with Brian!" A sly grin appeared on Yang's face.

"Come on, sis ...!" Ruby protested. "We're ... just friends, okay ...?" She said with a somewhat weak and sad tone, once again with the last part being forced out, for some reason. This gained the bluenette's attention. Ruby, the usually cheerful girl suddenly turned sad? I guess 'Brian''s the magic word. She then looked back to her locker and started to mumble out words than Brian can't make out. "Although, yeah ... I am happy. No more awkward small or getting-a-know-of-you stuff." She pulled the Crescent Rose from her locker. "Today, i get to let my sweetheart do the talking!" She said, rubbing her weapon of hers.

Brian just idly pulled his Lucifer out from his locker. He sheathed the oversized sword to his back and he proceeds to put his Gauntlet on to his right hand, he also pulled two miniature sized boxes from locker and he puts the two boxes in his belt. the He closed the locker after that.

"Well, remember, Ruby ... You're not the only one going through with the Initiation." Yang began. "If you want to grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby groaned loudly. "Ugh ... You sound like dad." She said with an irritated tone. "Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, i don't need people to help me grow up!" She crossed her arms. "I. Drink. Milk." She continued with a seemingly proud tone.

Brian mentally facepalmed.

"But what about when we formed teams?" Yang asked.

"I ... I don't know ... I ... I'll just be on your team ... or Brian's ... O-or something." Ruby looked away nervously.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else' team." Yang replied, playing with her long golden hair.

"Dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby crossed her arms.

"No, of course i do!" Yang raised her hands in defense. "I just thought ... I don't know, maybe it'll help you ... Break out of your shell!"

Ruby jumped back in response. "What the?!" She yelled. "I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely ridiculous!"

Brian parted the two conflicted sisters. He raised both of his hands. The two sighed at the sight of the ever-calm bluenette in front of them. Ruby perked a small smile on her face, while Yang decided to grab her weapons from her locker. The silent meister heard some commotion down the hall ... Probably just Jaune and his antics. The group ignored them.

The announcement rang. "Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for the Initiation, again, Would all first ..." And the announcement goes on.

Brian felt a light tap in his shoulders. He turned around to see Ruby with her weapon already at her back. "I guess that's our cue, let's go, Brian." She said with a smile. Brian nodded and walked away with her.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Yang suddenly called out from her locker.

The group helped the blonde young man up and they head towards the cliff.

* * *

**RWBY : Red vs Blue**

**Chapter Three : Initiation I**

* * *

**-Later-**

**-Beacon Cliff-**

The students are assembled at the edge of the cliff, and in front of them are Ozpin and Goodwitch.

"For years, people have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the **Emerald Forest**." Ozpin took a sip from his mug.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda began. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates ... _**Today**_."

"Whattt...? No ..." Ruby muttered in disappointment.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin explained. "So, do in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well."

"Ohh ..." Ruby continued to mutter worriedly. She bits her lower lip.

"That being said, the first person who make eye contact with ; after landing ; will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin took another sip form his mug.

"_**WHAT?!**_" Ruby yelled.

"After you partnered up, make your way to the Northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way ... _**Do Not** _hesitate to destroy everything in your path ... Or ... You **_WILL_ **die." Ozpin explained. Some students sweatdropped. "You will be monitored during the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an **Abandoned Temple** at the end of the path, containing **several relics**." He took another sip before continuing. "Each pair must choose one ... And return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing and radio appropriately ... Are there any questions?"

Ruby raised her hand. "Professor Ozpin?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"We're at an even number here ... So ..." Ruby looked at the silent bluenette beside her.

"Ah ... Yes, about that, only 1 TEAM could do a 3 man squad. We'll radio in each team once we had the names of the squad. Any other team could not join up to form a 3 man squad." Ozpin explained. "Are there any more questions?"

Jaune raised his hand. "Yeah ... Uh ... Sir-"

"Good. Now take your positions." Ozpin cut him off.

The students are set in their positions, with their weapons drawn, excluding Ruby with her Crescent Rose still at her back, Brian with his Lucifer still sheathed, his hands planted in his pockets, he doesn't seem to be nervous at all, and Jaune, with his hand still up.

"Uh ... Sir ... I got a question." Jaune said. "So ... This ... 'Landing Strategy' thing ... What is it? Is it like dropping us off or something?"

"No ... You will be falling." Ozpin replied.

"Oh ... I see, so like ... did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uh huh ... Yeah ..."

Yang turned her face to the two younger teens beside her, she puts on her Aviator glasses and gave them a wink of confidence. She launched over to the forest grounds first. Ruby turned to Brian, in which he only gave a reassuring nod. A smile perked up on her face and she also launched forward. Brian stands at his catapult, with his hands still at his pockets. He heard ticking noises, and he pulled his hands out, after a beep sounded off, he activates his boost and launched forward.

Jaune was the last one to launch over.

"So ... What exactly is a Landing Strate ..."

_**Beep.**_

"_**... GGGGGGYYYYYYY ?!**_"

* * *

**-Emerald Forest-**

The group went to a state of freefall, they had to use their own abilities to land safely at the ground. Ruby used her Crescent Rose and shot forward to slow her down and used one of the trees to support her weight and launched herself downwards, Weiss used her iconic 'Air-Step' ability to softly slow her down until she reached the ground, while Yang used her Ember Celica to launch herself further into the forest and used the trees to propel herself downwards.

Brian on the other hand, kept on flying with his booster, he finally opens up his gauntlet and both negative and positive Ions started to charge up on his right hand. He boost himself downwards and pumped his right hand, he smashed himself to the forest below.

_**BOOM**_!

A blue colored lightning explosion occurred, and at Brian's dramatic entry, he caused a bit of a damage. Some shattered trees, a small quake, a 15 meter diameter hole. He recovered from his knees, and took a good look of his surroundings. He then proceeds to plant his hands at his pockets and his white hoodie starts to give out white and blue colored petals. He pulled his hood up, and in an instant ... He vanished.

_**Meanwhile,**_

Ruby landed on the ground and immediately started to run along the path. Her mind was focused on one thing and one thing only,

'**_Yang ... Gotta find Yang, Gotta find Yang!_**' She thought as she yelled her sister's name while she ran through the path. '**_Awh, this is bad, this is bad ... This is REALLY bad ... What if i can't find her ... What if someone finds her first?_**' She continued to think.

A series of people started to pop up in her mind.

'**_There's always Jaune ... He's nice ... He's funny!_**' Her lip twitched up, remembering the past events she had with him. '**_But ... I don't think he's very good in a fight ..._**' She dismissed the thought as she frowned at the image.

'_**Oh! But what about Blake? So mysterious ... So calm ... Plus, she likes books!**_' Her lip once again twitched upwards. '**_Then again, i'm not sure i'll be able to hold a conversation with her_**.'

Then a tick mark appeared at her head as she remembered one silent figure.

'_**Brian ... Very kind ... Very calm ... Very quiet ... And VERY - VERY Dangerous ...**_' She perked up a small smile on her face. '_**Yeah, i think he would do good in my team**_.' The smile turned into a real one. '_**Although ... I don't think he would like to team up with ANYONE ... His lone wolf habits are just ... unbearable!**_' Ruby turned weak as she realized the thought.

'_**Okay ... Who else do i know in this school ...? There's Yang, Brian, Jaune, Blake ... And ...**_' She suddenly saw a silver haired figure in front of her and Ruby abruptly stops, just right in front of her. Turns out, the figure was none other than ...

Weiss.

_**Meanwhile, About a few minutes after Ruby meeting with Weiss**_

A white and blue colored figure is seen jumping from trees to trees, leaving white and blue colored petals behind. The figure landed on a tall tree, and his azure colored eyes, scanning the surroundings. Looks like the chaos has already begun. He can hear some of the students already fighting the Beowolves down below. He continued to scan the area until he can see someone, alone. Weiss.

She was in her fighting stance with her weapon, the Myrtenaster, ready to charge forward against the Beowolves. She loaded a red dust into the Rapier and strikes forward, only to see Ruby taking the kill first. The fire dust quickly spread and caused a forest fire, somewhat, they're still conflicted even on times like these. The figure, who turns out to be none other than Brian once again vanished from the sight, leaving a white colored petal.

"You've attacked out of turn! I could've killed you!" Weiss ranted.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that ..." Ruby muttered. The two entered their fighting stance once again.

A few beowolves growled, they're ready to strike the two girls until a blue and white colored flash went pass by them, leaving some petals behind.

"Wait ..!" Ruby noticed the flying petals. "These petals ...!"

"Hmm?" Weiss looked over her shoulder.

"Brian!"

And with that, a white hooded figure jumps out, he's bearing the Blue Phoenix insignia on his back. Two white and green bladed swords on his left and right hand. He quickly used his boost to jump down to the forest.

_**BOOM!**_

Another blue colored lightning explosion occurred. A cloud of dust settles in, Ruby and Weiss waved the dusts off, slight bright blue colored charged Ions flied through the area. A hooded figure is seen standing up from his knees, two swords in his hands. The dust finally clears up. Weiss only looked in surprise while Ruby finally perked up with a smile.

"Brian!" She yelled, until she noticed a sole surviving Beowolf charging at the hooded figure. "Behind you!"

The hooded young man immediately turned his body around, he raised his left hand and turned the smaller sword's hilt by 45 degrees, a small barrel of a gun opens up. He pulled the trigger and a blue colored beam immediately pierced through the chest of the Beowolf, he then boosted himself forward and slashed the Beowolf with his right hand sword, cutting it in half. He ended the battle with a loud 'Clank!' after he sheathed both of his smaller swords to his belt.

"B-Brian ...?" Weiss asked.

The figure dropped his hood down. Yes, it was Brian.

"YAY!" Ruby yelled happily. "Now we can be the 3 man squad!" She exclaimed, Weiss however only frown at the image of the Auburn haired girl.

"I'm sorry to interrupt,but i think your friend right here owes me an apology." Weiss crossed her arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ruby snapped.

"Well, if you just take just a slightest look at your timing, i wouldn't have set the forest on fire!"

"Wha - What?"

"I'm just surprised that someone that talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter."

"Well, I'm sorry that you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!"

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child that sneaked your way into Beacon!"

Ruby puts her hand at the Crescent Rose and frown at the sight of the silver haired girl.

Brian tapped lightly on Ruby's shoulder, and he just shook his head. Ruby somewhat calmed down by a little.

"Yeah ... I'm ... I'm sorry. I shouldn't act like that." With that, she puts her hand away from her weapon.

* * *

**-Later-**

Looks like the group went lost.

"It's definitely this way." Weiss walked to the right, while Ruby only sat on the ground, and Brian is on top of a tree branch, scanning the area. "I ... I mean, this way! It's definitely this way!" She walks to the left.

Brian kept scanning the area with his Azure colored eyes.

"Okay, it's official, we passed it." Weiss walked over to Ruby.

"Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where are we going?" Ruby stood up, a concerned look is plastered on her face.

"Because i know EXACTLY where are we going. Where are going to ... The Forest Temple!"

"Ugh ..." Ruby groaned loudly.

"Oh, stop it, you don't know where are we going either!"

"At least i'm not pretending like i know EVERYTHING!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means you are a big, stupid, jerk! And i hate you!" Ruby pointed angrily at Weiss.

"Ugh ... Just keep moving." Weiss turned her body around.

"Oooh, 'Just keep moving.', 'hurry up!', 'Wahh, watch where you're going!'" Ruby sarcastically copied Weiss's personality. "Why are you so bossy?!"

"I'm NOT bossy!" Weiss turned around to face the Auburn haired girl. "Don't say things like that!"

Brian turned his gaze towards the commotion down below. He adjusted his snowboarding goggles.

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop acting like a kid!"

"Well, stop acting like you're perfect!"

Brian jumped down from the tree.

"_**Ruby, Weiss**_." He opened his mouth, the two girl's eyes went wide immediately. "**_Stop_**." He ordered, with his signature accent.

The two girls looked at him in a very surprised manner. Weiss has her mouth opened wide, while Ruby's silver colored irises just went big. He literally HAD to open his mouth just to separate the two from continuous fighting. A sense of guilt suddenly went up to the auburn haired girl's chest. Her expression saddened, as she looked over to the silent bluenette in front of her.

"Yeah ... Yeah ..." Ruby began. "I'm ... I'm sorry. Let's go." Her eyes suddenly look up to a flying Grimm. "I have an idea ..." She said with a sly grin. Weiss and Brian sweatdropped.

* * *

**-Later-**

**-Abandoned Temple-**

Blake and Yang were the first to arrive.

"Blake, did you hear that, what should we do?" Yand asked the black haired girl beside her, in which she only pointed up.

In the sky, a falling auburn haired girl is seen.

"HEADS UP!" She yelled.

On a nearby tree, Brian landed on the branch and noticed the falling Ruby. He frowned and launched himself forward.

Just in time, the bluenette caught the shorter girl and landed on a random tree. It was a pretty much an awkward bridal style carry, but it's still a save.

"Wha ...?" Ruby looked around, dazed. Her silver orbs finally focused on the image before her, a certain blenette with Azure eyes is staring directly at her. "Wa- Wait ... Brian?!" She yelled. "No! It's too soon!" She pushed the bluenette away, making him fall to a nearby branch. "Wait ... Wrong idea." She scratched her head. "Sorry!" She yelled.

Brian recovered from his fall and frowned at the girl. Another figure went it at high speed, almost hitting Brian, in which he took a step back, letting the figure to hit the tree beside them.

It was Jaune.

"Did your sister just fell out of the sky ...?" Blake asked in a somewhat curious tone.

"Uhh ..." Yang replied, dumbfounded by the sight.

A loud crash was heard and an orange haired girl and a black haired Asian young man appeared before them.

"Did that girl just took a ride from an Ursa?"

"Uhh ..."

Their awkwardness was cut short by a running red haired girl, chased by the Deathstalker.

"**Pyrrha**?!" Jaune looked on with a worried face. Both Ruby and Brian recovered and jumped to where Blake and Yang's standing.

The two other girls noticed the Bluenette and the girl beside him.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled happily.

"Ruby!"

Suddenly, the same orange haired girl popped up. "**NORA**!" She yelled happily.

"Did she just ran all the way through the forest with a Deathstalker on her tail...?" Blake once again asked.

"Errgh! I can't take it anymore! Will everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Yang yelled out angrily, her eye color turned red. An awkward silence enters the area as the group finally formed up.

"Uum ... Yang, Brian ...?" Ruby pointed upwards.

Oh ... Yeah ... Weiss.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" She yelled, still hanging from the Nevermore.

"I said 'Jump'!" Ruby yelled back in defense.

Aaaanndd ... She's falling. Well, at least until Jaune took a notice and used this cue to play hero and saved the silver haired girl.

"Just dropping in ..." Jaune exclaimed proudly, in which Weiss only stared at him in a surprised manner, well, until they realized that they're still falling. "Oh ... God ..."

Aaaanndd ... They're falling.

Jaune fell first to the ground and Weiss came crashing down on Jaune's body, softening her landing.

"My hero." Weiss stood up.

"My ... Back ..." Jaune groaned.

The red haired girl was thrown into the group.

"Great, the gang's all here, now we can all die together!" Yang crossed her arms.

"Not if i can help it!" Ruby pulled the Crescent Rose from her back an charged for the Deathstalker.

"Ruby! Wait!" Yang's voice called out, but to no avail.

Ruby used the shot from the Crescent Rose to boost herself to the Grimm, she was about to swing her scythe until the Grimm countered her attack and throws her away.

"Don't worry! I'm totally fine ...!" Ruby recovered from her fall, and then she turned around, only to face the Deathstalker approaching on her. She pulled her weapon once again and shot at the Deathstalker. No effect. She decided to run.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled out and she ran for her.

Unfortunately, the Nevermore got its sights on them. The Grimm launched its feathers to the ground, one managed to caught Ruby by her cape, pinning her down, and some managed to cage Yang in, making it impossible for her to reach her. Ruby tried pull her cape out from the large feather, but to no avail, she's rendered immovable.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang once again yelled.

"I'm ... Trying!" Ruby grunted.

Brian only clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes, he took a step forward and put his hands on the twin swords on his waist. He proceeds to pull them out and unfold them. He saw Ruby, still trying to get out form the cage of feathers, while the Deathstalker closes in for the kill. Yang could only watched on in horror, Weiss recovered from her fall and started to make a run for them, but it's too late. Brian closed his eyes, and in an instant, he once again vanished, leaving behind only white and blue colored petals.

"Rub-" Yang almost let out a yell but was interrupted by a blue colored figure, who passed by her in a flash, so fast, her golden hair went forward at this.

"_**RUBY!**_" Brian yelled, swinging the twin swords in full force, everyone's eyes went wide at this. Blue colored Ions are charged at the swords, and the bladed ends finally made contact with the Deathstalker.

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

**_'Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger.'_**

* * *

**Chapter Three : Done!**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating for a while, Mid terms have been bugging me for the last few days. But nevertheless, here's chapter three!

As you can see, Brian finally spoke, Twice, in this chapter alone. And he had this twin swords on his arsenal, but i haven't named them yet. I've been thinking about cool names lately and these are what i came up with.**_ I want you guys to choose one of the following names for me, either answer via PM or Review, anything is acceptable_**. I just want you guys to choose, **_but if you guys had a better and cooler name, feel free to leave a review about them, i'll consider them to the name, and i'll even give you a credit_**! :)

Name suggestions for the twin swords so far [These names came up in my mind] :

_**- Phobos and Deimos**_

_**- Izanagi and Izanami**_

_**- Excalibur and Guillotine**_

_**- Pallas and Athena**_

_**- Zeus and Olympus**_

_**- Neptune and Poseidon**_

_**- Phoenix and Eagle**_

_**- Sky and Ocean**_

That's it! You just have to pick one, or if you have a better name, you can leave them in the reviews section or just PM me.

P.S. I won't be updating for a long while, my house's being renovated soon and it'll take at least a month, so no internet connection during that time. I'll still probably be active but i'll only be just reading others' fic and/or reviewing stuff.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the story so far! :)


	4. Initiation II

For everyone else, fighting was a purpose to them. Some fight to survive, some fight for power, some for money, some for game, and they did that as if it was nothing to them. They kill without regret, they hunt their preys and tore through them like they were their mortal enemies or something. Fighting for everyone else in here, Is just a silly dumb game for survival, and everyone else had to do it. They had to kill for something they wanted.

But for him. He had a purpose. He had his share of old wounds because all of the fighting he had. He doesn't want anymore to share the same suffering as he's having right now. He doesn't want anyone to suffer just because of the pointless killing. For him, fighting is a purpose. A purpose he needed and longed for so long on his life. A purpose ... _**To Protect**_.

* * *

**RWBY : Red vs Blue**

**Chapter Four : Initiation II**

* * *

**-Abandoned Temple-**

Ruby slowly opened her eyes and found a hooded figure right in front of her. His back turned against her, so she could only see the Phoenix Insignia on his back. He's wielding his twin swords, blocking the attack from the Deathstalker. The figure turned his face to the auburn haired girl, his deep azure eyes pierced through the 15 year old's silver orbs.

"_**Ruby**_." The figure opened his mouth to let out his signature accented voice, Ruby blinked once, twice, trice, quartice, quantuipice, hexapice [okay, this is going to wrong directions.] The figure finally spoke up again. "**_Are you alright__?_**"

"B-Brian?" She stammered out. The young man only nodded. "Yeah ... I'm ... I'm fine."

Weiss helped Yang out of the feathery cage.

"**_Good_**." Brian's upper lip twitched up, he parries the Deathstalker's attack and sheathed his twin swords and pulled out his Lucifer from the back. He swings the blade in full force, knocking the Grimm back to the woods. "**_Why are you doing this?You knew the risk, so why show off?_**" He turned his face to her. "_**Although, I admit, I'll give you a 9 out of 10 for the guts.**_"

"I ... I'm not trying to show off." Ruby replied. "I just want everyone to know ... Well, especially Weiss, that I can do this." She looked away apologetically.

Brian just shook his head and held his hand out to her. "_**Listen, Ruby.**_" He began. "**_You're doing just fine, alright?_**" His upper lip once again twitched upwards, although this time, it twitched up even further. It was the smallest of smiles Ruby has seen in a while, but it was enough.

"I guess I really do have normal knees ..." Ruby accepted the hand.

Yang approached the group and immediately hugged them. Weiss trailed behind her slowly.

"Urgh!" Ruby groaned in her crushing arms, while Brian fidgets slightly.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" Yang yelled out loud, finally letting the two shorter teens go.

"I guess, I have Brian to thank right here." Ruby smiled and blushed slightly as she turned her face to the bluenette beside her, he once again locked his mouth shut and only shook his head in response.

"Hah, way to go, playa." Yang punched Brian's arm lightly, although what he felt was like a thousand needles piercing his arm. Yes, Yang's dangerous right hook. He frowned, but nodded in response.

"Listen, Ruby ..." Weiss finally caught up. "If you're trying to show off next time, be more ... Nicer, okay?" She said, her lips twitched upwards. "Although, I have to say you did fine back then." She walked pass by her.

Ruby just smiled in relieve, but then the group once again heard the loud screech of the Nevermore.

"Let's regroup." Yang pointed at the group of students, back at the temple. The group nodded and they ran back.

* * *

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

The Nevermore is still circling the area of the temple, Jaune was the first one to speak, breaking the silence.

"Guys? That thing's circling back." He pointed at the closing Nevermore. "What are we gonna do?" He asked, slightly panicking.

"Look, there's no use in dilly-dallying." Weiss answered. Our objective is right there, in front of us." She pointed out at the golden chess pieces.

"She's right." Ruby added. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." Brian nodded in agreement. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and Live." Jaune pouted for a while. "That's an idea I can get behind." He nodded in confidence.

The students quickly grabbed a chess piece and put them into their own personal pouches. A loud screech was heard from the inside of the woods. Looks like the Deathstalker has finally recovered.

"It's about time we leave." The black haired student, **Liu Ren**, said.

"Right." Ruby nodded and the group of students sets off.

The auburn haired student climbed at a small rock and waved to the students, pointing which way to go. Brian is right beside her, scanning the area for moe hostiles and/or keep pointing out the right direction for the team to take. Yang smirked in amusement of the sight. Blake walked up to her.

"What is it?" She asked the currently grinning golden haired girl.

"Nothing ..." Yang replied, her gaze still glued to the two younger teens leading the formation. Blake nodded and ran off. Yang followed behind. "Those two are just perfect together." She said to no one.

* * *

**-A few minutes later-**

**-Ancient Ruins-**

The group scattered off, with Nora distracting the Nevermore while Blake and Ren handling with the Deathstalker, the team made good progress in such a short period of time, they're crossing the bridge, until the Nevermore decided to be a nuisance and smashed through it, diving the group into two, with Blake, Pyrrha and Ren stuck on the other side.

"Prryha!" Jaune yelled out loud, in which Brian and Nora walked up to him with their weapons ready.

"Let's do this!" Nora looked over to the two other males. Brian only nodded while Jaune looked at the gap.

"Man ... We gotta get over there, they need help!" He kept watching the gap caused by the Nevermore. "But i can't make that jump."

Nora only snickered as she changed her weapon into the Warhammer mode. Brian took this as his cue to activate his boost and make the jump. Nora smashed the warhammer to the side, propelling Jaune to the other side, while she fired a grenade at the debris, sending herself flying forward.

Brian landed softly, while Nora immediately proceeds with her attacks at the Deathstalker.

"LET'S DANCE!" She smashed her hammer into the thick skin of the Grimm. The Deathstalker countered by lunging its bladed tail forward to the orange haired girl, she rolled back to evade the attack, unfortunately she hits Blake, sending her flying backwards to the bottomless pit below.

"_**Tch** _..." Brian grunted silently as he jumped off the bridge as well. He quickly saw the black haired girl, and he fired both of his Slash Harkens to a nearby wall, catapulting him to the sides, while his booster kept propelling him forward. He quickly grabbed Blake by the hand and started flying upwards, thanks to the Harkens, now stuck on the other end of the bridge.

"Brian, There!" Blake pointed out to the flying nevermore, signaling him to launch an attack there. The bluenette nodded and activates his boosters once more, he retracts his Slash Harkens and fires it again at the Nevermore. At the given cue, he launched Blake forward, and she began her attack on it. She slashed the nevermore with her weapon, the Gambol Shroud a few times, with Brian following closely as he fired a few shots from his Lucifer.

The Nevermore flinched a few times but it's still flying. Brian once again caught Blake by the hand and he boosted them back to the other end of the bridge. There, Yang, Ruby, Weiss and the others are giving suppressing fire support at the other team.

"It's tougher than it look!" Blake said out loud.

"Then, let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang answered, cocking her Ember Celica ready.

The group complied, readying their own weapons. And finally they fired a salvo of Dusts, Beams, Energy, Bullets, everything they can throw at the Grimm. It deals a bit of damage, although in response, the Grimm only smashed its body at the bridge supports, destroying it. The team immediately take action by launching themselves upwards. Ruby with the recoil of the Crescent Rose, Weiss with her Air Step, Yang with her Ember Celica, Blake with her Gambol Shroud, and Brian with his Slash Harkens.

The group landed on top of an almost ruined building.

"None of this is working!" Weiss grunted, looking at the Nevermore.

Ruby looked over to Brian, in which he only nodded. Ruby nodded back with a confident grin on her face.

"Right!" Ruby prepares her Crescent Rose again. "Weiss, cover us, I have an idea!" She called out, Weiss only nodded and prepares her Myrtenaster.

The other group on the other hand, already finished their fight against the Deathstalker, they turned to face the other group, still dealing with the Nevermore. Yang used herself as a distraction and it worked, the Nevermore crashed itself to the edge of the rocky cliff. Before it can recover, Weiss charged it and used the Ice Dust to freeze the tail of the Grimm, rendering it unflyable for a moment. She flies back to where Ruby's standing. Blake launched her Gambol Shroud the other end of the line was caught by Yang, they planted in together on the wall to make a sling.

Ruby launched herself to the sling, and the lines were pulled back by Weiss.

"Of course, you would come out with this idea." Weiss said as she aimed the sling at the immobilized Nevermore.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked with her Crescent Rose ready.

"Hmph ... Can I?"

"You ... Can't-"

"OF COURSE I CAN!"

And with that, Weiss launched Ruby forward. She propels herself even further with the shot of the Crescent Rose. She smacked the Nevermore with the bladed end of the Scythe, and stuck the Grimm to the rocky cliffs. Weiss used her Air Step spell on Ruby and she ran upwards, she then threw the Grimm to the skies above.

"BRIAN!" Ruby signaled.

"**_Striking for the deep blue SKY above_**." Brian muttered as she slashed with his left hand sword. He landed on the ground and activated his boost to propel himself back up. "**_And plunging from the dark blue OCEAN below!_**" He struck again with his right hand sword. He paused for a brief moment before joining the two hilts of the sword together, making a dual-edged sword. "_**The HELEL shall make you Fall from Your Grace!**_" He yelled, launching himself downwards, he spins the sword around 5 times, and he did a 1080 Frontflip before smashing the sword to the Grimm in full force. Brian gritted his teeth, he gritted them so hard, flame sparks started to fly from it. He launched himself further, and then ...

**_BOOM!_**

A large quake occurred by the cliff's edge. A cloud of dust settles in. Everyone looked over with concerned faces, especially Ruby. A figure finally stepped out from the cloud of dust. Everyone's eyes suddenly filled with joy, as they saw Brian pulling out the Helel from the beheaded Grimm. He shrugs his shoulder and sheathed the twin swords back to his waist, a loud 'Clank!' was heard as white and blue petals flied through the air.

Ruby helped herself up form the edge of the cliff and stood beside the bluenette.

"Well, that was a thing." Yang looked over with an amused look on her face.

Brian's lip once again twitched upwards. Ruby couldn't help but smile at the silent meister beside her.

* * *

**-Later-**

**-Beacon, Auditorium-**

A few of the groups are already being set as a team, back at Beacon.

"**Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Larke**." Ozpin began. "Four of you retrieved the '**Black Pigeon**' pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as **Team CRDL [Cardinal], led by Cardin Winchester**." An applause erupted from the crowd.

The next set of team walked to the stage.

"**Jaune Arc, Liu Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie**." Ozpin greeted the team. "The four of you retrieved the '**White Brook**' Pieces. From this day forward, you are together as **Team JNPR [Juniper], led by Jaune Arc**." He finished, once again an applause erupted.

Jaune seemed reluctant at first but both Pyrrha and Ozpin reassures the blonde young man.

Finally, the final group of four steps into the stage.

"And finally, **Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long.**" Ozpin greeted the team onto the stage. "The four of you retrieved '**White Knight**' pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as **Team RWBY [Ruby], led by Ruby Rose**." Brian simply stood at the back of the stage, watching the shocked looks from the members of the team, especially Weiss and Ruby herself.

Yang leaped in and hugged her sister. "I'm so proud of you!" She yelled happily.

Ruby smiled and returned the hug back. She noticed a smiling Brian at the back of the stage ... Wait ... Brian ... **SMILED**? He then turned his body away and is just about to leave the stage until a voice called out.

"Wait!" Ruby yelled. Stopping Brian in his tracks. Ozpin mouthed a 'Hmm?' with his mouth. "What about him?" She pointed at the Hooded bluenette.

"Ah ... Yes ... Brian Blues." Ozpin adverted his gaze to the young man. "Would you please step up to the stage?"

Brian didn't reply verbally and he returned to the stage. He wore a neutral look on his face.

"Although you didn't retrieve any of the Chess Piece at the temple, your honed skills that are monitored directly by us, have shown the results of a Class S Hunter." Ozpin began. Brian was taken aback, surprised at his statement. "Not only that, you excelled at both team work and armed combat. A truly fine piece of arsenal at your back, and of course, your protective personality."

Ruby and the others only smiled at the bluenette.

"Because of that, you will be granted access to be a member of one of the teams here at Beacon." Ozpin finished, the crowd erupted for another applause, while Brian was only left dumbfounded by the image. He pointed his index finger at himself, and Ozpin only nodded. The screen flickers on, and a wide selection of teams are displayed.

Everyone on the Auditorium literally asked the bluenette to join their team. But his eyes fell on one and one person only,

_Ruby._

She was clasping her hands together, with her eyes shut. Her silent prayer was loud enough for the meister to hear. His lips twitched upwards, and finally his left hand pointed towards a team.

_**RWBY.**_

Everyone at the auditorium gasped at the image. Ozpin was left chuckling, while the members of the RWBY team's eyes went wide at this. Ruby's eyes shot open as she finds the image of Brian, giving the team a low smile.

"Alright then." Ozpin cleared his throat. "Brian Blues, from now on, you will be a member of the **Team RWBBY [Still pronounced Ruby]**, you are appointed as the Vice Leader of the squad." Brian's eyes simply went wide at this. "Lead your team well, son." Ozpin shook his hand. Another applause erupted from the crowd. Brian slowly lets go of Ozpin's hand, and turned his face to the team.

"BRIAN!" Suddenly Ruby ran forward, leaped in, and hugged the bluenette. Brian simply stood there with a surprised expression on his face. "Congrats." Ruby said slowly with a soft tone, Brian tilted his head downwards by a bit to take a good look of the girl in her eyes. Her smile was genuine, her eyes was tearing up from all of the excitement.

Brian simply returned the smile back to the girl. "_**Thanks, Ruby.**_" He replied, returning the hug back to her.

Ruby's smile turned wider. "Heh, it's nothing." She replied with a slight crack on her voice. "After all ... **_Having another 'B' in our team won't hurt, right?_**"

The whole auditorium cheered and continued to applause for the young man.

Yang simply shook her head. "Heh, I already said that these two are perfect together." She muttered before she walked over to the two. "Come on, you two lovebirds, get a room already!" She teased.

"We can do it later, sis." Ruby replied, closing her eyes as she nudged again Brian's shoulders. "I just want this moment to last a bit longer, okay?" She continued to mumble.

Yang raised both of her hands, smiled and walked away from the two. Blake smiled at the image of the two, while Weiss's upper lip twitched upwards at the sight. Yang shoo-ed them away from the stage. She took a quick glance back to the stage. "Heh, that mute opened his mouth just to speak to you, sis. Just admit it already."

Brian closed his eyes as he felt her grip on his back turned harder. He smiled, before muttering ...

**_"Life's good."_**

* * *

**Chapter Four : Done!**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Chapter Four! WAHH!

Here it is! I thought that, to make up while maybe i can't update for the rest of the month, maybe even more than that, i've decided that i'm writing this in a flash! Although, i have to admit, this chapter is REALLY short, probably the shortest of them all. But hey! It contains FLUFF! :3

Oh yeah, thanks for all of the reviews and recent PM's. I've decided that the twin sword names will be **Sky and Ocean**. Some of the suggestions were really cool and badass, but i think Sky and Ocean sounds kinda fitting, since they also had the color blue. If you're wondering what it looks like, you can search for the 'GN Sword II' from the Gundam 00 series. It looks just like that. And for those who are wondering Brian's elemental powers, yes, he's a lightning based user, he used Dusts to charge Ions, Protons and Electrons.

And ... As of Brian's accent. It's a hybrid between American, Canadian, and Japanese. He has this deep Japanese accent but also managed to speak them out in an American-Canadian style.

The next chapter is still undecided, though. But it'll obviously contain the school life of Beacon. Annndd ... If i'm in the mood, more fluff! :3

That's it! I hope you enjoyed the story so far! Thanks for reading! Traesto!


	5. Life at Beacon I

It was only one of those days ... When he remembered those dark thoughts.

Some said they were fake.

Some said they were real.

But for him, they were real. _**Too real**_, in fact.

He saw it for himself.

_Houses burning._

_People dying._

_Screams of pain._

_Pleas for help._

He saw it, heck, he felt it. It felt like his world was just taken away from him in a flash. It was a living nightmare. He couldn't do anything. He was powerless. Weak. So he did nothing. He regretted it. He regretted ALL of it. He felt like trash, with nothing left to live for at all. He wished that his life ended at that time. He wished for anything that could stop the stinging pain from both of his body and his heart. He just wanted every damn thing to end.

Until, he saw something.

_**A hand.**_

The skin was pale. The person was holding his/her hand for him. He touched it. It was nice. The skin was soft and cold. This was obviously a skin of a woman, or more like, a girl. When he touched the hand, it immediately locked its fingers with his own hand. He fidgets slightly, but his body suddenly felt light. The person was lifting him up, and a bright light shines from the horizon.

The he realized it. She was keeping far more darker memories at bay.

The light kept getting brighter and brighter. So bright to the point he had to shield his eyes. He was just about to close his eyes when he heard something.

**_A voice_**. A soft voice, that belongs none other to the girl that's pulling him up. Someone which he know way too well ...

_**"Glad to have you here, Brian."**_

His eyes froze, and instead of closing it up completely, he shot his eyes up wide.

* * *

**-Late at Night-**

**-Beacon Academy, Team RWBBY's Assigned Room-**

Brian's eyes shot up, his irises went wide immediately as he fidgets slightly. He quickly regained his composure. He then proceeds to frown at the memory of the dream he just had. What was that? He rubbed his azure colored eyes, as they're still trying to adjust to his surroundings. He ran his left hand from his hair down to his pale colored face, his breaths were obviously faster than normal.

His eyes finally adjusted themselves and refocused to his surroundings. It was dark, peaceful, quiet. He breathed a sigh of relieve. He shook his head a few times, and then he found himself sitting at a couch, with a book his hands. He was already at his relaxation clothing. He took a brief moment to remember what happened. That dream took a good chunk of his sanity away.

He then remembered, this was the room his team was assigned on. Yes. His team, Team RWBBY. Led by none other than the auburn haired girl, Ruby Rose, and the second in command, him. It was a last minute decision to set them up there. They had to neighbor with Team JNPR, just across their room. He shook his head a few more times, before standing up from his couch, he closed the book and put it at the table in front of him.

Yes, he had to sleep at the couch. He volunteered for it though, so the girls can sleep at the beds. 4 beds are available. He took a good look at the currently sleeping girls. Weiss, Blake, Yang. They're sleeping soundly. Brian would do well not to disturb them. Not that he want to, though. His eyes finally fell to the auburn haired girl, Ruby. She's sleeping like a kid at her personal bed.

Brian's upper lip twitched up at the sight, then he remembered his dream. He sighed once more before he opened his mouth.

_**"Looks like I owe you one for that, Ruby."**_

* * *

**RWBY : Red vs Blue**

**Chapter Five : Life at Beacon**

* * *

**-A Few Hours Later-**

Weiss was the last one to wake up from her sleep. She stretched her body and gave out a loud yawn. She blinked a few times, but she didn't notice a grinning auburn haired figure beside her with a whistle ready.

**_Beep! [I don't know what sound effect the Whistle produced, okay? So don't kill me.]_**

"Wah!" Weiss yelled out loud as she slumped forward to the floor, face first.

"GOOD MORNING TEAM RWBBY!" Ruby yelled out loud.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss asked with an irritated tone.

"Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business!" Ruby clenched her fist.

"Excuse me?" Weiss recovered from her fall.

"DECORATING!" Yang yelled, with things at her hands.

"What?!" Weiss said in a disbelieving tone.

"We still have to unpack." Blake held one of the briefcases at her hand, and it opens up, things immediately scattered around the floor of the dorm room. "And ... Clean."

Weiss frowned. Ruby closed in with the whistle in her hands.

_**Beep!**_

Weiss slumped backwards this time.

"Aaalllright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leaders Brian and Ruby will begin their first mission!" Ruby held her hand high, she is quickly joined by Blake and Yang.

Brian idly entered the room with a glass of milk in hand.

"_**Banzai!**_" The group of three yelled.

Brian simply took a sip from his milk, he wore an amused look on his face, considering the weird scene happening before him.

The team quickly dressed up with their uniforms, Blake, Yang and Weiss wore the standard mandatory uniforms while Ruby wore her red cape above her uniform. Brian's blazer were tailored to suit his personality, the blazer had a beaked hood at its end, making the dark brown colored uniform literally his outfit. His blazer's unbuttoned, revealing the mandatory white shirt inside. The right arm of the uniforms were folded up, revealing his metal gauntlet. He wore a blue tie, and to substitute for his snowboarding glasses, he wore his usual dark blue framed glasses.

The group of five immediately went down to business, with Yang setting up with the posters, Blake and Brian with the books, Weiss with the artistic paintings and Ruby with the curtains ... Although, somehow she managed to cut them off with her Crescent Rose.

After about an hour of chaos, they can finally see it, their room. It looked ... Good. Minus the beds being at the middle, on top of one another. Brian wore both amused and surprised look on his face. How the hell did the beds somehow got into this mess? He thought they were only cleaning the room of its furnishings, not the beds.

"This ... Isn't going to work." Weiss shook her head.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake commented.

Brian mentally facepalmed.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang shrugged her shoulders.

"Or we could ... Ditch the beds ... AND REPLACE THEM WITH BUNK BEDS!" Ruby yelled happily.

Brian almost choked on his drink. What the hell was she thinking?

"That sounds ... Incredibly dangerous." Weiss disagreed.

"And ... Super Awesome!" Yang somehow agreed.

"It does seem efficient." Blake somehow agreed as well. "With the uncramped spaces, maybe Brian over here could at least roll out a Futon or something." She continued. Brian only raised both of his hands, signaling that he's okay on what he's already having right now.

"W-Well, we should put it into a vote." Weiss suggested.

"Heh, I think we just did." Ruby replied, smirking at the sight on the agreeing Yang and Blake. Brian raised both of his hands, not giving a vote whatsoever, while Weiss disagreed.

"Then ... Let's get to it!" Ruby yelled, the group charged to the beds.

* * *

**-A few minutes later-**

"Objective Complete!" Ruby said with a seemingly proud tone. Brian took another sip from his drink.

What he saw was something not he had expected. Ruby's bed was on top of Weiss's, and her bed was nailed to the ceilings with ropes, she also had this pink cloth around her bed, making it look like some kind of fort or personal space or something. While Yang's was on top of Blake's. Her bed was supported by some books, some of them were Brian's and some of them were Blake's. He frowned at the sight.

"Alright, our second order of business is ...!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. " ... Classes." She dropped to her bed with a book on her hands. "Now, we have a few classes together today, at 9, we've gotta be-"

"WHAT?!" Weiss cut her off. "Did you say 9 O'clock?!"

"Uh ..."

"It's 8:55 you duns!" She growled and she turned to leave the room.

"U-uh ... To class!" Ruby commanded. Brian was already missing from his spot, leaving blue and white colored petals at the floor.

* * *

**-A few minutes later-**

**-Class-**

The team somehow made it in time, Brian was already there first, still with the glass of milk in his hands. The team quickly took their seats as the teacher walks in. Ruby was in the middle row, on her right is Weiss, and on her left, is Brian. The lecture begins.

The teacher began to explain Grimm, humanity's mortal enemies. Brian took some serious note with his left hand, and so do Weiss. Blake and Yang simply listened to his story and explanations. While Ruby only proved herself, being useless, by either doing her random shenanigans, either sleeping, laughing by her own, drawing a bad sketch of the professor, more sleeping, and etc.

Her actions doesn't seem to faze Brian off, but it managed to tick Weiss. Her left hand trembled a few times as she saw her dumb actions. Brian tried to calm her down by raising his right hand, which seemed to work ... Only for the next 5 minutes.

" ... The moral of the story ... A true Hunter must be Honorable." Ruby played with her books and pencils while Brian simply repaired his crooked glasses.

" ... Dependable." Ruby drooled off once again, while Brian once again tried to calm the silver haired girl beside him, to no avail, unfortunately.

" ... Strategic, Well-Educated, Wise." Ruby picked on her nose, while Brian simply puts his pen down from his book. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the conflicted Weiss.

" ... So, who among you, believed themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" The professor asked.

Weiss almost raised her hand, until it's blocked by Brian's right hand. He shook his head, and puts her hand down. "**_Don't_**." He said quietly. "**_If you want to see something killed that badly, then let me do it for you._**" He raised his right hand in response. Weiss only looked away from him.

"Well then, let's find out!" The professor pointed at a cage. "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

The creature inside the cage growled sinisterly several times. The whole class sweatdropped. Brian didn't seem fazed at all. He simply nodded at raised his blazer's hood up, covering the upper half of his face. He doesn't seem to be carrying his Lucifer. He stepped forward to the front of the class in a cold and emotionless manner. He planted his hands at his pockets.

"Gooo ... Brian!" Yang cheered him on.

"Fight well!" Blake held a flag with the words 'RWBBY' written on it high.

"Brian ..." Weiss simply muttered.

"Yeah! Represent Teammm ... RWBBY!" Ruby yelled out loud.

"Ruby! He's trying to focus!" Weiss grunted at her.

"Oh ... Sorry." Ruby looked down apologetically.

"Alright! Let the match begin!" The professor cuts the creature loose and the Grimm immediately charged at the bluenette.

Brian simply puts his hands out of his pockets, grabbed something from his belt and unfolds it. Turns out, the thing was actually Ocean, he threw the sword at the Boarbatusk, impaling it to the wall, he then charged himself in and pulled out the Sky with his left hand. He shot the Boarbatusk 3 times with it, then he slashed the Grimm with the sword and used his Slash Harkens to retrieve Ocean from the Grimm. He then proceeds to join the hilts together, fusing them to become Helel, and prepares himself for the final blow against the Boarbatusk.

"Brian! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby tried to give him suggestions.

"Stop telling him what to do! He know what he's doing right now!" Weiss snapped at the auburn haired girl.

Brian flinched slightly as he saw the image of Ruby looking away sadly from Weiss. He almost lost his chance of attack but he quickly recovered from the mental assault and charged himself in to the Grimm. He spins the Helel around and stabbed the Boarbatusk in full force, delivering the final killing blow to the black creature. He puts his hood down and repaired his crooked glasses.

"Bravo! Bra - vo!" The professor gave a small applause. "It appears that we are indeed in the presence of a true Class S Hunter in training!" Brian sheathed the Sky and Ocean back to his waist and walked back to his seat in a calm manner. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover your readings, and ... Stay Vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss immediately stood up to leave the class. Brian tried to stop her but she shrugged him off. She just stormed out of the room. He frowned at the sight. Ruby and the others, including Team JNPR looked curious at the sight.

"What's with her?" Jaune walked over to the group. They only shrugged their shoulders and looked back to her with the same questioning faces.

Ruby went silent for a while and she walked out of the door as well. Brian followed her closely from behind.

* * *

**-Beacon, Hallways-**

Ruby managed to catch up to the silver haired girl.

"Weiss!" She called out.

"What...?" Weiss turned around, she had an irritated look on her face.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-"

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with _you?!_ You're supposed to be a leader!" Weiss snapped. "... and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

Ruby gasped slightly. "What did I do?!" She asked back in defense of herself.

Brian was just about to make the turn out of the corner until he heard the two girls, currently in conflict again. He decided to hide behind the corner.

"That's just it!" Weiss yelled. "You've done _nothing_ to earn your position! Back at the forest, you acted like a child, and you only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from?" Ruby asked weakly. "What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team." At this point, Brian finally damned himself for not showing to break the girls up.

"Not a team ... Led by _you_." Weiss replied, still with an angry manner. "I've studied, AND trained. And quite frankly, Brian and I deserved better." Brian fidgets at the point of where he's standing. he clenched his teeth. Hard. Once again, flame sparks started to fly, and it quickly turned into lightning as the sparks are quickly affected with Brian's elemental powers. "Ozpin made a mistake." She walked off.

Ruby seemed to be in the verge of tears. Brian came around the corner.

"Brian ...?" She asked weakly, noticing the bluenette's presence. "How ... How much did you hear?"

Brian stayed in silence, Ozpin walks in.

" ... That didn't seem to go very well." He pouted, then he proceeds to take a sip from his drink.

"Is ... Is she right?" Ruby asked with a slight crack on her face. "Did ... D-did you make a mistake?" Brian patted her back lightly, trying to comfort the auburn haired girl.

Ozpin only chuckled lightly in response. "That remains to be seen."

Ruby raised her head. "What ... What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's only been one day, Ruby. I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But on this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader nor Brian's, to be one of them." He then leaned in close to the two shorter students. "Do you?"

Ruby backs away slightly. "I ..." She seemed to be lost in words.

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle." He explained. "But a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing your absolute best, then what reason do you give orders to follow you?"

Ruby blinked once, and gave a low smile at the Professor. Brian only crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby, Brian. I advise you two take some time, to think how both of you will uphold it." Ozpin turned his body and walked away from the two.

Ruby fidgets a little, she still looked troubled, though. She tried to walk away silently until Brian lets go of his back from the wall and grabbed her left hand using his own left hand.

"_**Ruby**_."

She flinched at the contact. "Y-yes?" She stammered out, her cheeks suddenly went slightly pink.

"_**Listen. I know you're still thinking about what the professor said back then.**_" Brian began.

Ruby won't look back to meet his Azure colored orbs.

"Y-yeah ... I do."

"_**It's nothing serious, alright? Don't overthink about it.**_" He replied softly. "_**I just want you to know that ... I support you completely, okay?**_"

No response.

"_**No matter what choices you make, let it either be good or bad, no matter the whole team left you, just remember this.**_" Brian sighed before continuing**_. "I'll always have your back ... Leader._**"

Ruby suddenly gripped Brian's hands.

"I ... I ... You..." She went lost in words, sighing, she finally continued. "Thanks." She finally turned her face to the bluenette.

The moment lasts for a while until Brian sighed.

"_**You ... can let go of my hand now.**_" He deadpanned.

"Oh ... S-sorry." She lets go of his hands in a very nervous manner.

Brian simply twitched his lips upwards and proceeds to ruffle the younger girl's hair, he walked off, leaving a somewhat embarrassed Ruby standing there with a soft smile on her face and pink tints on her cheeks.

* * *

**-Beacon, Balcony-**

Weiss is standing alone, watching the already orange colored sun, starting to set before her eyes. She sighed in a somewhat irritated manner. A blue haired figure walked into the area, his footsteps managed to startle the silver haired girl. She turned around.

"Brian?" She asked.

The bluenette nodded and proceeds to stand beside her. His mouth was kept shut.

"You must've heard, huh?" She asked again. No response whatsoever. "Look ... I'm ... I'm sorry, alright?" She sounded like she forced those words out of her mouth.

Brian only leaned his hands on the edge of the balcony hand rails.

"Great ... You must be mad at me right now." She smiled pathetically, and she chuckled with a sad and apologetic tone. "I ... I guess I did went a little bit too far back then." She also proceeds to lean on the edge. "Personally, I don't know why i did that to her. I guess, i should really hold my feelings back." She sighed. "I'm so pathetic ... And ... Selfish, perhaps."

Brian blinked. Still not giving a verbal response. Weiss dared herself not to look towards the bluenette. She couldn't look at him in the eyes directly. No ... Not like this. Not when she just hurt a friend of his. She felt a pang of guilt shot up on her chest. He seemed cold and distant.

"I always thought that ... Like I'm the best ... I'm the strongest ... Or something like that." She continued to talk. "But I think i should really face the truth ... I'm still weak ... Compared to Ruby and you." She sighed. "I mean ... Look at everyone else ... They used their own weapons and rely on their abilities to achieve victory ... But me ...? I could only spam my Dust powers with the Myrtenaster." Her hand slowly curling up to fist by this point. "I ... I'm just so pathetic ... I'm really ..." She cursed herself a few times.

Brian placed a hand on her shoulder, startling the silver haired girl. She immediately turned her gaze to face the slightly taller bluenette.

"**_Weiss ..._**" He began. "**_You did great, alright?_**" He continued with a small smile.

His smile was soft, small, but warm to her. Maybe, so warm that it could even melt the heart of the 'Ice Princess' in front of him. Her cheeks suddenly went a little bit red, she immediately turned her face away from him.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?" She muttered.

She slowly turned her head back up to face him, but to her disappointment, he was already gone. Leaving only white and blue colored petals behind, and ... also a note. She slowly opened it up and some words were written in it. '_**Don't force yourself too hard :)**_'. She smiled at the use of the emoticon. Who would've thought that a cold and emotionless young man like him could use an emoticon?

She sighed. "Thanks ... Brian."

* * *

**-Later, Late at Night-**

**-Beacon, Team RWBBY's assigned room-**

Weiss returned back to the room, it was already late. Everyone was already asleep ... Or at least that's what she thought it would be. She opened the door slowly, afraid to wake up the already asleep girls at their bunks. She closed the door, and breathed out a sigh. She saw a futon already rolled on the floor of the room. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a page turned. She gasped at the sound, and immediately looked towards her left.

Brian was there, already wearing his black shirt. He's reading his book at the couch. Brian noticed the silver haired girl looking at him. He simply twitched his lip upwards and put a finger up to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. She only mouthed a 'Don't worry' silently with her mouth and walked over to Ruby's bunk, to her surprise, she saw the image of Ruby studied herself to sleep. Books, notes, were scattered at her bed.

Weiss's look on her face softened at the sight. She softly shook Ruby's body, waking her up.

Ruby's silver eyes shot up immediately. "W-Weiss?! Oh... I ... I w-was studying, then i fell asleep ... I'm ... I'm sorry." She stammered out.

The silver haired girl simply shook her head. She put her hand at Ruby's mouth, signaling her to be quiet. She noticed the empty cup of coffee beside her. "How do you take your coffee?" She asked.

Ruby only raised an eyebrow, dumbfounded at the sight. "I ... I don't ...?"

"Just answer the question!"

"U-uh ...! Cream and five sugars!" She replied with a scared tone.

Weiss sighed. "Don't move." She moved away from her bed, and about a minute later, she returned with a fresh cup of coffee in her hands. "Here." She handed the cup to the confused Ruby.

Brian smiled faintly.

"W-wow ..." She accepted the coffee. "Thanks, Weiss." She smiled.

Weiss looked away from her slightly, guilt still taking the best of her. "Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader." She said quietly. Ruby's eyes went wide for a split second before she smiled at her. "Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have!" The two proceeds to share the smile. "Well ... Good luck studying!" She moved away from her bed before finally popping up again. "That's wrong by the way."

Ruby was left shocked, stunned, but happy. She only smiled silently.

"Hey, Ruby?" Weiss called out.

"Yeah?"

"I've always wanted bunk beds since i was a kid." She smiled as he finally rested her head on her bunk.

Ruby grinned silently, and she grabbed the pencil and started to solve the equation all over again.

Brian only took a sip from his milk and turned another page from his book.

**_"... And the story goes on ..."_**

* * *

**Chapter Five : Done!**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Finally, chapter 5!

HOLY COW! Over a 1000 views by just over a week?! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME I LOVE YOU. [No homo.]

Holy hell! I didn't expect my story to hit this big in just over a week, i guess i have you guys to thank for this. Thanks a lot for reading, reviewing, fav-ing, following this story, everyone! :)

I can say that this'll probably be the last chapter i'll upload for this month or two, my house's renovation is beginning tomorrow, and no internet connection during that time. If i can, i'll still go to an internet cafe and try to write my stories there.

So, yeah, little to no romance is involved in this chapter, sorry, guys. Please don't kill me. And was that a slight WeissxOC? Nah, i just made that up for fun. :p I wanted him to be close with everyone on the team, that's all. Yes, his blazer is added with a beaked hood. Don't kill me. I just like the design, that's all. I thought that it'll look badass.

OH YEAH, Ruby and Brian is NOT official. Not yet, at least. :3

I've also decided that during the academic sessions, Brian will only bring his Sky and Ocean. It'll be pretty weird to carry an almost 2 meter tall sword on your back, right? :/

Alright, then. Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far! Traesto! :)


	6. Life at Beacon II

**-Later-**

**-Beacon, Battling Arena-**

The teams are set at the arena waiting their own turns to spar. Brian stood silently with his Beacon uniform while the others, namely The rest of team RWBBY, JNPR, and CRDL simply wore their usual clothing, making the hooded bluenette the only one standing with the school uniform around, although he didn't seem fazed whatsoever at this. His eyes were already planted at the currently locked battle between Jaune of team JNPR and Cardin of team CRDL.

Needless to say, Jaune was losing ... Badly. Brian raised an eyebrow on how the blonde sluggishly tried to gain the upper hand at the seemingly larger boy in front of him. Cardin managed to knock Jaune down to the ground, and about to swing his mace at full speed until his actions were stopped by loud buzz, continued by Glynda walking in with a tablet in hand.

After a short talk with both Jaune and Cardin in which Brian couldn't make out ; because he was wearing his earphones ; Glynda finally turned her face to the sea of students before her.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away!" She stated, in which her actions managed to raise the spirits of a few students, Yang punched the air with an anticipated manner, Weiss curled her hands into fists and pulled up an energetic smile, while Ruby lets out a few squeals as she shook her entire body. Brian only raised an eyebrow. "It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" She continued.

Finally, after her short speech, the bell rings, the students took this cue to leave the arena, including Brian, but, moments before he finally he left the large room, he turned his gaze backwards, and he saw Jaune, hanging his head down, and a somewhat concerned Pyrrha looked on. The bluenette could only silently sigh and walked out of the arena.

* * *

**RWBY : Red vs Blue**

**Chapter Six : Life at Beacon II**

* * *

**-Lunch Time-**

**-Beacon, cafeteria-**

The cafeteria was somewhat crowded, students can be seen going in an out of the place, zooming in, members of team RWBBY and JNPR are seen sitting across from each other, doing their own antics on the lunch session. Weiss is doing some ... business with her nails, Blake is enjoying the book she brought in with her to the cafe, Yang and Ruby simply ate their meals, while Brian is seen resting his hands on the table, his hood is still pulled up.

Across from them are the members of team JNPR, Jaune is seen playing with his meal, Pyrrha still got that concerned look, while Nora told the team her 'exciting story'. Ren simply corrected the mistakes his somewhat hyperactive friend made over the drone over her made up story.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha finally spoke up, gaining the attention of the blonde and the two leaders of the Team RWBBY.

Jaune fidgets a bit as he was startled by the sudden question. "Huh?" He asked out loud, before finally snapping out of it. "Oh, yeah! ... Why?"

Brian tilted his head to the left while Ruby finally looked on with the same concerned face Prryha had. "It's just that ... you seem a little ... _**Not** _okay ..." Ruby answered.

Jaune shook his head a few times before answering. "Guys, really ... I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" He held his thumb and smiled nervously, needless to say, that was unconvincing.

They finally heard several sinister laughs from none other than team CRDL. They turned their face and saw a brown haired Faunus with a pair of rabbit ears twitching out from her hair, being laughed at. She had this uneasy look on her face. The loudest laughs were given out by Cardin the team leader. Prryha finally turned her face to the blonde.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school." The red haired girl spoke up.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune lied through his teeth, although this time, it's still rather unconvincing.

"He's a bully." Ruby simply stated out loud.

Jaune scoffed before answering. "Oh, please! Name _one_ time he's 'bullied' me."

Pyrrha only frowned and started "Well ...

Let's just say Brian was not interested in listening.

After Pyrrha finished her statements, Jaune simply shrugged them off. "I didn't land THAT far from the school!" He laughs awkwardly.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha replied worriedly. Brian only nodded in agreement.

Nora suddenly jumped out of her table and a 'totally-not-sane' grin suddenly pulled out on her face. "OH! WE'LL BREAK HIS LEGS!"

Brian sweatdropped.

"Guys, really, it's fine!" Jaune raised his hands in defense. "Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me - he's a jerk to everyone."

Everyone turned their faces back to team CRDL, still messing with the Faunus girl. She yelled in pain as Cardin pulled her right rabbit ear. "Ow ...! That hurts!" She stated out loud as she tried to struggle against the brunette in front of her. "Please stop."

Cardin laughed harder. "Hah! Told you they were real!" He continued to tug the girl's ear.

One of his teammate, namely Russel only mocked her. "Heh, what a freak!"

Cardin finally lets her go and she used her left hand to cover her face as she walked out of the area in a hurry. Brian frowned and he slowly ticked his teeth. his eyes continued to follow the girl, until he saw another Faunus, male this time, stood up and followed her. Brian could only assume that he was his friend. He then turned his face back to the group.

"Atrocious ... can't stand people like him." Prryha grunted silently.

"He's not the only one." Blake continued as she stared daggers to the team CRDL.

Yang sighed before resting her head on her hands. "It must be hard to be a Faunus."

Jaune simply stood up from his table and left the area all by himself, completely ignoring the concerned looks given out from the rest of the group, especially Pyrrha. Brian could only twitched his eyebrows to lean downwards.

"I wish I could do something to help him." Pyrrha played with her meal.

"You're not the only one." Ruby continued.

We'll figure that out later ... Class is starting soon." Weiss stood up, she also beamed a somewhat concerned look on her face, but her mind was focused on a more important note ... lessons. Everyone nodded and followed the silver haired girl back to class.

* * *

**-Later-**

**-Beacon, Class-**

Today, it's Professor Bartholomew's turn to lecture the class. His lectures were about Faunus this time. Brian and Weiss are seen taking notes, Yang, Blake and Pyrrha listened to the lecture, while Ruby is still seen sleeping, and strangely, Jaune was doing the same thing. Cardin leaned his back against the chair, not bothering to listen to the lectures.

The lectures continued on. " ... And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Brian turned his eyes to the left to see Cardin, throwing a small piece of paper towards the currently sleeping Jaune, causing the blonde to wake up.

Jaune was startled by the sudden contact. "H-huh?"

Professor Bartholomew took this cue. "Ah! Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class!" He said energetically. "this is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

Although Brian knew the answer, he wouldn't take the risk that he could be thrown out of the class just because he told Jaune the answer.

Jaune looked tourbled. "Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... of the Faunus..." He looked over to the rest of team JNPR, in which Pyrrha responded by cupping her hands over her green eyes while silently mouthing the answer to the blonde. Jaune nodded and gave a confident grin towards the class and the professor. "**BINOCULARS!**"

A long awkward silence sets in. Jaune still got his confident grin plastered on his face. The class suddenly erupted a loud laughter. Brian and Pyrrha simply facepalmed at his answer. Bartholomew took another sip from his coffee.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" The Professor zoomed back to his desk.

Cardin just rested his head on his hands as he gave a confident grin himself. "Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

Brian frowned at his answer, Bartholomew shook his head, Pyrrha finally spoke up. "You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?"

Cardin scoffed. "What? You got a problem?"

"No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha quickly retorted, causing Cardin to growl as the response.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake continued, she then turned her head to the leader of team CRDL. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

Cardin clenched his hands into fists and stood up from his seat, his actions however, were quickly stopped by the green haired professor. "Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat!" He ordered out loud, Cardin reluctantly complied, Jaune laughed silently at his seat. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." He stated.

Jaune was taken back, surprised, then he hung his head low. "Awhh..."

"Now! Moving on ..." Bartholomew continued his lecture.

Brian can't help but feel sorry for the blonde.

* * *

**-Later-**

**-Beacon, Hallways-**

Class finally ended, the teams JNPR, RWBBY, and CRDL stormed out of the class immediately. Brian and Pyrrha, however, stopped their steps just at the edge of the door.

"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." He stated to Ren and Nora, in which they complied.

Brian gestured his hands to the girls of his team, also signalling them to go on without him.

Ruby has a concerned looks beaming from her face. "Are you sure?" She asked the bluenette, in which he only gave a low nod as a response, he then gestured his watch and pointed at the number 10, signalling that he's gonna be back late to the room. Ruby seemed reluctant at first but finally gave a nod towards the silent meister. After that, she walks off with her team.

Brian and Pyrrha are now standing across from each other. The red haired girl made an interested look on her face as he raised an eyebrow at the slightly shorter bluenette. Both of them looked inside the class, to see Jaune, still listening to the extra lectures along with Cardin. Pyrrha lets out a sigh of concern, and she finally turned to the younger student before her.

"You know ... I really wish I could help him." She began weakly.

Brian stayed in silence for a good 10 seconds before he finally sighed.

"**_You and me both, Pyrrha ... You and me both_**." He replied with a nearly inaudible voice, but loud enough for the red haired girl to hear.

She gave a low smile as a response. "Thanks, Brian." The two then noticed Jaune and Cardin walking out the class, Cardin took the chance of Jaune, still being absentminded, by pushing him forward, causing him to slump forward to the floor.

"Ow!" He yelled out loud. Cardin only walked away while laughing out loud.

Pyrrha and Brian frowned at the sight. The bluenette took action by offering his left hand to the blonde teen, in which he accepts.

"You know, I really will break his legs." Pyrrha sighed, she then proceeds to pout, seemed to be deep in thought, until her green orbs sparkled a bit, looks like an inspiration struck into her mind as she looked over to the bluenette and Jaune. Jaune gave a confused look, while Brian only gestured his hand, signalling the Red haired girl to continue. "I have an idea! Here, come with me!" She quickly pulled Jaune's arm and ran forward. Brian followed the closely from behind.

* * *

**-Beacon, Rooftops-**

The group of three arrived at the rooftop of the gigantic academy. the night skies were illuminated by the vast number of stars, and the dark horizons were lighted up by the green orbs, from the Beacon's central tower. The surroundings were peaceful, and quiet. No one made a noise, including the three students. Jaune walked over to the edge, in which Brian and Pyrrha only gave him a confused look.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not _that_ depressed." He continued to walk over to the edge of the building. "I can always be a farmer, or something..." He continued with a sad tone.

Realization quickly struck to the two student's mind, both of their eyes gradually widened. Brian instinctively raised his left hand to grab Jaune's back and threw him to the side. Pyrrha only gave a sigh of relieve.

"N-No!" She stammered out, realizing that both of them got the wrong idea. "That's not why we brought you up here!" She gazed over to the blonde for a few seconds before continuing. "Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class, and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so..." She paused. "We want to help you!"

"Wh-what?" Jaune asked, dumbfounded at the image.

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!" She suggested, Brian only nodded in agreement.

Jaune crossed his arms and scoffed as a response. "You think I need help?" He asked in a somewhat irritated tone.

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant."

"But you just said it."

Pyrrha's had this desperate look on her face. "Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"

"You're wrong." Jaune turned his face away from the two shorter students. "I-I don't belong here." He continued with a sad tone as he hung his head low.

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!" Pyrrha protested.

Jaune turned back to face the two. "No, I don't!" He yelled angrily. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..." He stared to his feet in shame.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't _earn_ my spot at this Academy!" He faced the two again in anger and frustration. Both of their eyes gradually went wide at this. "**I lied!** I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!" He was literally yelling out loud at this point. He was pouring his heart onto the two.

Pyrrha's eyes completely widened at this. Brian opened his mouth by a bit to let some air out.

"What? But ... Why?"

" Cause _this_ is always what I've wanted to be!" He turned his back away again. "My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough."

The red haired girl took a step forward and puts a hand at his shoulder. "Then let us help you!"

Jaune immediately turned his back again to face the two in anger at the sudden contact. "I don't **want** help! I don't **want** to be the damsel in distress! I **want** to be the hero!"

The two was left speechless, stunned and frozen and their place.

"Ja-Jaune ... I-"

"I'm _tired_ of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?!" He yelled loudly.

Both the bluenette and the red haired sighed sadly. Pyrrha slowly reached her hand to his shoulder, trying to console him.

Jaune only leaned away from the touch. "Just ... just leave me alon-"

Brian suddenly connected his fist to the blonde's jaw, causing him to fall backwards to the floor. Pyrrha's eyes went wide, Jaune was left dazed on the floor.

"B-Brian?" She asked in a somewhat disbelieved tone.

Jaune recovered from his fall and rubbed his jaw a few times, his blue eyes re focused to the image before him, a short bluenette with a clenched fist and gritted teeth, he was staring daggers to the older blonde boy.

"_**NO!**_" Brian said out loud. "**_Jaune Arc! Please! Just open your eyes for a second and realize that you're here because of a reason!_**" The bluenette pulled Jaune's shirt up. "**_So, you faked your entrance to the Academy ... SO?! That's fine!_**" He lets go of Jaune. "**_Just listen! We're here to help you! Don't act tough and try to solve all of your problems all by yourself!_**" the bluenette ticked his teeth once. "**_That's why we're here for you, Jaune ..._**" His tone suddenly soften up. "**_That's what friends are for_**." He paused at the sight of Jaune looking away from him. "**_We're here to help you._**" He paused again. "**_So please ... Don't give up on us just yet._**"

Brian offered his hand to the blonde. Pyrrha was left speechless.

"_**You're the leader of team JNPR. You got your teammates ready for you at all times.**_" Brian began softly. "**_So don't ever think you'll shoulder your problems alone._**"

Jaune accepted the Bluenette's hand, his eyes, however were still looking away from him. He gave no response whatsoever.

"**_You need some time alone, I understand._**" He grabbed Pyrrha by her wrist. "**_Let's go, Pyrrha._**" The red haired girl seemed reluctant to leave the blonde haired teen alone, but followed the bluenette anyway. Before the two disappeared to the school grounds, They looked back and saw Jaune looking up to the bright moon above him.

Brian could only mouthed these words silently as he cursed and damned himself a few times.

**_"I'm sorry, Jaune."_**

* * *

**Chapter Six : Done!**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hey guys! Here's chapter six!

So ... 2000 VIEWS! OH MY GOD! You guys are sooo awesome! Thanks for reading my story, everyone!

Sorry, i haven't done any updates lately ... I've found an internet cafe near the place i'm staying so i took the chance of writing my stories here. It's a bit short but i hoped you guys liked it.

So long story short. Few updates. New Spinoff story with a Faunus OC coming as soon as my house's repaired, and tons of new project coming soon, so hold onto your butts. :)

Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed this story! traesto!


End file.
